A Destruction Of A Friendship
by nabsleuth
Summary: Reba and Ronnie Dunn's friendship has ended. Fans, friends, and family all want them to make up. There fighting is costing them a lot. Can they be friends again?
1. Chapter 1

**PRESENT TIME**

I am sitting here in bed with my husband Narvel sleeping next to me. I can't sleep, have too much on my mind. There's a new petition going on around the internet, asking for me to perform with Ronnie Dunn and Kix Brooks.

I know it won't be happening anytime soon, if ever at all. The fans really want it to happen, as a matter of fact, almost all of country music does, but too much has happened in these past two years, things that may never be fixed.

I want to put everything to rest, and move on. I miss them both very much.

I still talk to Kix, but its not the same. Ever since everything has happened between me and Ronnie, Kix has been put in the middle. He has decided to just distance himself from us, since he's still friends with both of us.

At any awards show me and Ronnie are at, we are not allowed to be anywhere near each other, security and our friends make sure of it. It hasn't been pretty when we are near each other, last time we were close together, we both punched each other in the face. He started It though, ha.

It's never easy to lose a friend, no matter what happens. I don't know how Ronnie feels, I believe he hates me. I have never hated him, the whole world thinks we hate each other. I don't blame them though, they have seen a lot of fights between us two.

It is crazy how things can change so much in a short time.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 1/2 YEARS PRIOR**

"So what's the plan, Stan?" Asked Kix. Kix, Ronnie, and I are sitting in my hotel room. We had just got done eating dinner. We have been playing shows in Las Vegas for a couple of weeks now and tomorrow we will be going home.

"Well lets see, we have done almost all there is to do in Vegas." I said with a laugh.

"Reba, you have done a lot more then us." Ronnie said.

"Hey, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." I giggled.

"Why don't we head back to the golden tiki?" said Kix.

"That sounds great." I said. We all got our stuff and headed out of the hotel. Ronnie hailed down a taxi and we all piled in.

We we're all sitting joking about what we have done this week. I was having so much fun, I didn't realize that we had already arrived at the bar.

I paid the driver, and we headed to the doors. The place was quite busy, and we caught the attention of a lot of people, it was nothing we weren't used to.

We spent the rest of the night drinking, dancing and going between signing autographs and taking photos. We didn't mind though, we loved running into our fans.

We headed home at closing time, I was very tired and felt like I could pass out right there. I didn't realize that I fell asleep until Ronnie gently shook me awake.

When I got to my room I immediately fell onto my bed, not even bothering to change clothes and just fell asleep.

I awoke early the next morning and hopped right into the shower. I was putting off packing, saying I would do it last night, but of course I didn't. When I got out of the shower, I had only half an hour before we had to leave.

I was rushing around, trying to get everything packed when there was a knock at the door.

I stopped trying to stuff things into my suitcase and walked to the door and opened it, it was Kix.

"You ready to go home?" He asked.

"Almost, unfortunately I have been putting off packing, and took a little too long getting ready this morning." I frowned.

He laughed. "Typical Red. Here, I'll help you." I smiled at him and we were able to get everything packed in time. I checked and made sure I had everything one last time before we headed down to the lobby.

Ronnie was already there waiting for us. "Geez, what took you guys so long?" he asked.

"Sorry, Reba was still packing when I came up there so I helped her. Are we ready to go?"

"I sure am." I exclaimed.

"Well, I have already checked us out so we are ready to go." said Ronnie.

"Alright, lets go."


	3. Chapter 3

I felt a great sense of relief when I walked into the door of my home, it had been too long.

"Narvel, I'm home." I exclaimed while looking around for him. I hadn't talked to him all morning and I found it odd he wasn't at the airport to greet me. I hadn't asked him too, but he always was there. Oh well.

I went upstairs into our bedroom and started to unpack my things, when I was done I decided to give Shelby a call.

"hi mom." He said as he answered his phone.

"Hey Shelbs. What are you doing?"

"Not much, just getting ready to practice for the big race tomorrow. You and dad are still going to be there right?"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"How was your trip?"

"It was great as always, I had a fantastic time."

"Great mom. Sorry to cut you short, but I really have to get going. I'll talk to you later, love you."

"It's ok baby, I love you too. Bye." I hung up the phone and decided to take a nap. I was really tired.

I woke up two hours later to a commotion downstairs. My house isn't that big, surprise right? You would think a country star like me would have a big house, but it's not the case. When I saw it I fell in love with it at first sight. It's a 4 bedroom, two story 2 bath house.

I walked down stairs and into the kitchen to see Narvel standing near the fridge.

I walked up to him and hugged him from behind. "Hi baby, I've missed you." I kissed his neck from behind.

He turned around and smiled at me while pulling me into a hug. "I've missed you more." he gave me a kiss. "Sorry I wasn't there when you came in, I had urgent paperwork that needed to be done."

"Don't worry about it, I needed a nap anyways." he let go of me and we sat at our chairs at the table.

"So tell me about your trip."

I proceeded to tell him about everything that happened, from the first day we got there, to the pranks Ronnie and Kix pulled on me, to me getting them back, and of course I told him about the shows we put on.

He laughed. "Sounds like you had a great time." I stood up and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"it was great, but I missed you soo much. I wish you came with." I pouted.

"I know baby, but I had to take care of urgent things here, but I promise I will make it up to you."

"I know how you can right now." I winked at him.

"Ooh I love how you think." he picked me up and carried me into our bedroom and he made it up to me in many ways.

The next morning I woke up, and again, Narvel was no where to be found, he left no note or anything. 'What is going on with him' I thought. I proceeded down to the kitchen and made myself some coffee while I tried to call Narvel, it just went to voicemail.

"Hi, you have reached Narvel Blackstock, please leave a message after the beep, and I will get back to you when I can." BEEP.

"Hey Narvel, it's me, I was just wondering where you had headed off to this early" I looked at the clock and it read 8:40. "Just call me back when you get a chance, love you." I hung up and sighed. I really missed him while I was gone, and I haven't seen much of him since I got back.

I was brought out of my thoughts by my doorbell ringing. I walked up to it and looked out to see Ronnie standing there looking upset.

I opened the door. "Hi Ron, are you ok?"

"Not really Reba, may I come in, I need to talk to you?"

"Yes, of course." I opened the door and let him in. I motioned to join me on the couch and we both sat down. "Is everything ok?"

"No, I mean yeah, no one is hurt or anything, at least not physically or anything."

"Then what's going on?"

He sighed. When I looked him in the eyes, I saw nothing but hurt in them. "Last night when I came home, I walked into my house and couldn't find Janine anywhere. I tried to call her but she didn't answer, I found it odd but just brushed it off. Well this morning I had an early meeting. It ended earlier then expected and I was going to surprise Janine, but when I came home, I found her in bed with someone else."

I gasped, looking at him in complete shock. He started to cry while looking down into his lap, I couldn't believe she would do this to him. He would never imaging doing something like this to her. They seemed so happy. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, why would she do something like that?"

He shook his head. "Oh, that's not the worst part." I looked at him and motioned for him to continue. He looked up at me and said the words that have stuck with me for years, and still tear me apart. "She was in bed with Narvel."


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't believe what he just told me. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "When I walked in they were in the act. I got angry and pulled him off her and punched him in the face. I lost my temper. Janine tried to explain but I left and came straight here."

I hugged him and held onto him tight. We both were crying.

Narvel and I have been married for 26 years, I gave him my everything. I have never cheated on him, never even thought about it. Why would he do this to me?

We both looked up when the door opened, Narvel walked in. I felt Ronnie tense up. He started to get up and go towards Narvel but I stopped him. "What are you doing here?" I asked Narvel.

He walked up towards us. Ronnie was standing behind me. "What are you talking about, Reba? I live here remember? We're married."

I laughed. "Yeah, I should ask you the same thing. You're the one out cheating."

"What are you talking about why would I cheat on you?"

Ronnie tried to get past me but I again stopped him. I held him back as best as I could, I know he was upset. "Ronnie said he caught you in bed with Janine."

"And you believed him? He's lying, he only wants to split us up to get in bed with you." This time Ronnie had to stop me from going at Narvel.

"You're a lying, cheating, scumbag. I would never do that to Reba." said Ronnie. He walked right up to narvel and got into his face.

Narvel put his face close to Ronnies. "Maybe if you knew how to keep your woman happy, she wouldn't have to find it in someone else." Ronnie lost it and started punching Narvel. Narvel was quick though, and started fighting back.

"STOP! Stop it you two." I tried to pull them off each other, but both were too strong for me.

I finally was able to get Narvel away and pushed him towards the door. "I want you to get out of my house right now. Do me a favor and don't come back either. Go be with your mistress."

He opened the door and left. I turned around and looked back to Ronnie who was standing behind me looking towards the door. He had a black eye starting to show, and his shirt was ripped in places.

I walked past him and went into the kitchen to get an ice pack out for his face. When I came back into the living room, Ronnie was sitting on my couch with his head in his hands. I came and sat by him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and put my head on his.

I felt his pain. I couldn't believe this was happening. There was no signs that this was happening.

He looked up at me and smiled a little at me. I smiled back. "I got you an ice pack for your face."

"Thanks." he took the pack from me and put it to his face. I sat back down on the couch and just stared into space.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked.

"I'm going to divorce her. She already told me she doesn't want to be with me, she wants Narvel."

"What about your daughters?"

"They will be fine, I will always be there for them."

We talked and comforted each other for a few hours. I told him he could stay with me since he didn't really have anywhere to go. He went back to his home to get his stuff.

The next morning we both went to the local court house to file paper for divorce. I had told Shelby what happened, and he was very angry with his dad over what he done. He was very supportive of me. I love him so much, I truly raised a great son.

We had called over Kix. He is a great friend to both of us, and we wanted him to know this from us. He came over shortly after we called him.

We sat down at my table in the kitchen. I had made some chicken alfredo and we had just finished eating. We didn't talk much while we ate. We didn't' mention anything about what happened, we were going to tell him after we ate.

"So, why did you guys call me over here?" Kix asked.

I looked over to Ronnie, who sighed and looked down at the table. I looked back to Kix who noticed Ronnies behavior. He made eye contact with me and gave me a worried look. "Ronnie caught Janine in bed with Narvel this morning."

"Are you serious?" Kix looked shocked. Ronnie nodded, still not looking up from the table.

"Unfortunately, yes." I said. "Narvel came over here this afternoon while Ron was still here, and tried to deny it, but basically told the truth later. Ronnie got into a little tussle with him."

"Is that why you have a black eye?"

"Yeah, I got a few good hits on him though." Ronnie said as he smiled up at Kix.

"I'm really sorry for you two, I can't believe they would do this."

"Neither can we." I said as I shook my head.

"Reba is letting me stay at her house for awhile until I get things figured out. We both went to the courthouse this morning and filed for divorces."

Kix nodded. "Well, I should head back home. If you guys need anything, please don't hesitate to ask." we all stood up and we told Kix we would, and said our goodbyes.


	5. Chapter 5

It was noon the next morning, I was alone in the house as Ronnie had left to go get the rest of his things. This whole thing was hard on him, as it was for me. I was very grateful to have him around, I don't know what I would have done if he wasn't here.

A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts. I walked into the living room to see Narvel standing near the door on the inside.

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you not to come back!" I said getting angry and walking up to him. He put his hands up in defense.

"Geez, relax red. I just came here to pick up my stuff."

I should have set his stuff on fire when I had the chance. "Fine, but make it quick, I don't want you here."

"Why? Because you have already moved in with your new boyfriend?" Is he serious?

"You have some nerve!" I stood right in front of him and started wagging my finger in his face. "You are the one who was out cheating with me with one of our friends!" I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Ronnie is a friend of mine, and we are here to comfort each other while we try and figure this stuff out that you and Janine are putting us through."

"Oh don't act like you're the innocent one in all this. You are just as much to blame in this."

I looked at him in shock with my mouth open. "Are you being serious right now? I haven't done anything to you."

"Maybe that's the problem."

I stormed past him and opened the door. "I changed my mind, I want you out of my house. I don't care about you and your things. I want you out!"

He didn't move, just crossed his arms across his chest. "I have the right to get my stuff. I don't care what you say."

"I don't care what you think. I have the right to say who can and cant be in my house. Now get out before I call the police."

"Fine, call them. I am not leaving until I get all of my things." he sat down onto the couch. I knew I was screwed.

I slammed the door shut and stored up to him. "Fine, I don't care. Get your stuff, take whatever you want. I don't care anymore, I just want you out of my life forever. I don't want to work with you, I don't want to live with you, I don't want to see you. Just get your stuff and don't come back." I left to walk into the kitchen before he could say anything. I heard him go upstairs not even a minute later.

I sighed and rested my arms on the table and just stared off into space. I couldn't believe what my life has turned into. I always thought me and Narvel would be together forever. I loved that man. What am I kidding, I still do, and this was killing me.

I heard the front door open and walked back into the living room to see Ronnie coming back with boxes of his things. Great timing.

"Hey Reba, do you mind giving us a hand with these things?"

"Us?" I asked.

"Surprise!" exclaimed Kix as he came into the house behind Ron. I went up and gave him a hug.

"Wow, I didn't know you were coming. It's always great to see you." I said as I let him go.

"Same to you Red. Ronnie called me on his way to his house, and asked him to help him get his stuff."

I looked to Ronnie. "Why didn't you ask me to help, I would have done it."

"I know, but when I left here I just wanted to be alone, but the more I thought about it, the more I thought if I had more people to help, then the less time I had to be anywhere near Janine. I can't stand to be near her."

Oh if only you knew who was upstairs right now. "Well. Here's the thing, Narvel is upstairs right now getting his things." Kix and I both looked to Ronnie who was tensing up.

"You're kidding right?" said Ronnie.

"He came over not too long ago and said he wanted to get his things. I figured I would let him get them and then I won't have to deal with him again, well only deal with him when it comes to the divorce."

After I said that, Narvel came down the stairs with a few boxes of his things. Kix walked over and stood between Ronnie and Kix.

"Well look who's here, dumb and dumber." said Narvel. Ronnie and I started to head towards him but Kix stood between us.

"Narvel, why can't you just get your stuff and leave? Why are you having to start things?" Asked Kix.

"Oh what do you care? This doesn't involve you. You should get out of this while you can."

"It does involve me. They are my friends, and I will always be there for them, unlike you."

"I really don't care anymore. I'm happy with my life now. After 26 years I am finally truly happy." Narvel walked past us and went outside to put his things in his car. His words hurt me.

"You ok Reba?" Ronnie must have seen how what he said upset me.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I don't want to be here while he's here. I'm going for a drive. Keep him from getting in trouble Kix." Kix nodded. "Let me know when he's gone." They both agreed, and I grabbed my keys and left, completely ignoring Narvel.


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't take too long of a drive. I just stopped at a park just down the street. I loved this park, its so peaceful, and beautiful. There was a lot of people there. Parents with their kids, adults with their dogs, and couples on dates. I had been there half an hour before I realized I forgot my phone at home. Crap!

I decided I would just head home in another hour. I was enjoying my time at the park, and I needed some time to clear my head.

I turned towards my left and saw two very familiar people walking towards me. I smiled.

"Well hello there, pretty lady." said Kix as both him and Ronnie came up and sat on either side of me on the bench.

"How did you guys know I was here?" I asked.

"Well, after Narvel left we tried to call you. It was then that we realized that you left your phone at home. We were going to just wait for you to come back, but we then decided to check and see if you were here. We know how much you love it here." Said Ronnie.

"How long was he there for?" I asked.

"About 45 minutes. We don't know what he took." said Kix.

" Honestly, I really don't care what he took." I said.

"You want to go back home, or do you want to stay out here some more?" asked Ronnie.

"I'm ready to go home. You know what, how about we go out to get something to eat? I'm starving." I turned to face Kix. "Why don't you invite Barbra to join us?"

"Sound great. I'll give her a call." Said Kix.

We headed out to a local diner that was on the other side of town. The owners know us well, and always give us the private room they have in back, well if its available, fortunately today it was. I really didn't want to be seen, I love my fans, but I need time to myself.

We had already ordered drinks and had been talking when Barbra, Kix wife, came in. We greeted her and she sat across from me next to Kix, Ronnie was sitting next to me.

"Kix told me what happened, I am so sorry guys." Barbra said to both me and Ronnie.

"Thank you Barbra. It means a lot." I told her.

"So how are things going?" she asked.

"They're going ok, Reba is letting me stay at her house until I get things sorted out. We both have filed for divorces." said Ronnie.

"Narvel came over earlier and got his things. He wasn't exactly nice to us." I said as I looked down to the table and played with my napkin.

"Want me to kill him for you?" Barbra said. I laughed and smiled up at her. She always knows how to make someone laugh.

"No, but thank you. I will remember it for later." We both laughed.

We sat there and ate and talked about the good times we have done together. The four of us, well used to be the 6 of us, are really close, always have been. We have gone on family vacations together, and toured together for years. Our kids call us aunt and uncle.

After two hours, Ronnie and I headed back home, and Kix and Barbra went back to their house. I was tired and ready for bed, but it was only 5:20. Ugh.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Asked Ronnie.

"Honestly? Right now all I want to do is sleep!" We both laughed. "I'm going to go upstairs, I guess I should check and see what he took." Ronnie nodded and went into the kitchen and I went up into my bedroom.

I walked in and didn't notice anything missing. I opened the drawers and closet and seen all his clothes missing. At least he did only take his stuff.

Seeing all his stuff gone really hurt me. I hated to admit it, but I missed him. Even after all this stuff he is putting me through, I still love him. I have been with him so long, it scares me to be alone. I laid my head in my pillow and just cried.

I heard the door to my room open and someone walk over to my bed and sit down. Ronnie started to rub my back.

"Why is this so hard?" I said with my head still in the pillow.

"I don't know."

I sat up and looked at him, his face was full of hurt. I wiped my face, I know I probably looked like a mess but I didn't care. "I wish it didn't hurt this badly. I hate that I still love him, look what he's done."

Ronnie looked down to the bed. "I know what you mean. I still love Janine, but I hate her at the same time. They don't even care what their actions have caused. Selfish asholes." Ronnie mumbled out the last part.

I sighed and stood up and walked into my bathroom to wash my face. I looked up from the sink to see Ronnie handing me a towel. I hadn't heard him following me.

"Thanks." I took the towel from him and wiped my face. We both headed back downstairs in silence. I walked into the kitchen and he followed. I got a bottle of water out of the fridge and he sat down at the table and rested his forehead on it. I sat down next to him, staring off into space. We sat there in complete silence, neither one of us moving.

I have been catching myself just staring off into space a lot lately. I feel like my whole life has been turned upside down, and I don't know how to repair it. I'm sure Ronnie feels the same.

We haven't really talked much about what is going on. I don't know if we should or not, It was a sensitive subject.

It was great to hang out with Kix and Barbra, it helped keep our minds off what's going on, I love them both a lot.

Ronnie finally lifted his head up and smiled a strained smile at me, I could sear tear stains on his cheeks.

I smiled back at him and held onto his hand, he squeezed it back.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I headed off to the office. I have an upcoming tour coming up, and I needed to find a new manager. Narvel has been my manager for a long time. I just decided I would be my own manager for the time being until I found someone else.

I was greeted by everyone there, I just was hoping they didn't hear about me and Narvel splitting up, but I'm sure they did.

I walked into my office and saw the last person I wanted to see in the whole wide world sitting at my desk.

I closed the door and sighed. It was way too early for this. "What do you want?" I asked trying not to sound annoyed, didn't work.

Narvel smiled at me and held up some paperwork. "I was just coming to get my stuff, was going to show you what you needed to know since I am not going to be managing you anymore." he said as he stood up and walked to the front of the desk and I sat down at my chair he was just sitting at.

"Fine, just hand me the paperwork and you can be on your merry way." I said as I held my hand out so he could hand me what was in his hand. He just crossed his arms in front of his waist.

"Not so quick, Red." He is really getting on my nerves already. "I need to explain to you some things."

"Do you really have to? I don't want you anywhere near me, I thought I made that clear. Why don't you just get your stuff and leave." I stood up and leaned put my hands on the desk and leaned towards him.

He sighed, I could tell he was getting frustrated, but I didn't really care. "Fine, I was trying to help you, but if you think you can do it on your own, then go right ahead." he held the paper work out and I yanked it from his hands.

"i don't need your help, I will do fine just on my own."

"Fine, good luck." he said before he left and slammed the door. I was tempted to run after him and yell at him for slamming on my door, but I thought it wasn't worth it. I sat down at my desk again and looked over what he just gave me.

I looked them over and over and over and the only thing I got from them is a headache. This is not going to be easy.

I spent the rest of the day trying to go over more paperwork. Eventually I gave up and started to get things ready for my tours. I didn't get home until late.

When I pulled into the driveway, I noticed Ron's car was gone, and the house was dark. It was 10pm and I found it odd that he wasn't home, but just brushed it off. I walked in and decided to make some popcorn and watch a movie. I decided upon Homeward Bound. I love that movie.

The movie ended around 11:30 and still no sign of Ronnie. I decided to call him to see if he answers. He didn't. I was really tired though and couldn't wait up any longer so I headed up to bed, hoping he was ok.

Around 3:30 my phone started to go off, it was Kix. "Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Reba! You need to come over to Janine's house right now!"

I sat straight up, wide awake from the tone in his voice, it scared me. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Ronnie is here, and he is going crazy on Janine and Narvel, you need to get here now! I am trying to stop him, but he locked me out of the house."

Oh my god, I can't believe this. "I'll be there right away."


	8. Chapter 8

**I WASN'T GOING TO WRITE ANOTHER CHPATER, BUT I LOVE READING THE COMMENTS THEY MAKE MY DAY. PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING.**

I sped all the way to Janine's, I'm surprised I didn't get pulled over. When I pulled up, I noticed the front door wide open, Kix must have made his way inside.

I ran inside to see the whole place ransacked. It looked like a tornado hit it.

I ran into the living room to see Narvel laying on the floor trying to stop the blood coming from his face. Janine was hiding in the corner, and Kix was trying to hold back Ronnie. "What the hell's going on?" I asked in a panicky voice.

"Your boyfriend tried to kill me!" said Narvel as he stood up.

"Trust me if I wanted to kill you, then you would be dead!" said Ronnie.

"Come on Ronnie, lets go." said Kix.

"I'm not done here." Ronnie got out of Kix hold and stormed back up to Narvel. I stood in between them trying to hold him back, but he easily got right by me.

Ronnie went up to Narvel and punched him in the face again causing Janine to scream out, and Narvel to fall back. Both Kix and I grabbed Ronnie and tried to pull him away but he fought us tooth and nails.

"I want you out now! If you don't leave then I will call the police." Said Janine.

"Call them!"

"Ronnie! Lets go!" I said as me and Kix walked him out.

"I am not done with them." said Ronnie as he tried to go back into the house. Kix stood in front of him.

"Ronnie if you go back in there, you are going to jail. We are going back home!" said Kix.

Ronnie stared Kix down, but he wasn't giving in. He finally agreed and Ronnie rode back to my house with me, and Kix followed us.

We were in my kitchen, Ronnie and Kix at my table, and I was by my counter. "What did you do Ronnie?" I asked.

"I was out clearing my head, but the more I thought about what happened, the more I wanted to kill them. I went to the bar which was a mistake. I had a few beers, and before I knew it, I was in their driveway. I walked right into their house and I just lost it."

"Are you crazy? Do you know how much trouble this is going to cause?"

Ronnie came up to me and stood in front of me. "Oh come on Red, you know they got what they deserved."

i crossed my arms in front of my chest and got closer to him. "No one deserves to get the day lights beaten out of them." Kix stood up from his seat but stayed by the table.

Ronnie laughed. "I don't care about them. They are lucky I didn't do worse."

"You do realize that if this gets out in public, your career could be over with?" I asked.

"And what about your kids?" asked Kix. I noticed Ronnies face softened at the mention of his kids. I don't think he thought about them before now. Ronnie is a great father to his kids, he loves them very much.

"I really don't care anymore. I'm done talking about this." Ronnie left the kitchen and stormed upstairs to his room. I sighed and looked over to Kix who had a worried look on his face.

"What are we going to do about him?" I asked Kix as we both sat down in chairs.

"I really don't know Red. I know Ronnie's upset, and I don't blame him, but it doesn't give him the right to do what he did."

"I agree. I feel his pain. I know what he's going through. I think he forgets that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we really haven't talked about what happened. He hasn't brought it up and I don't know how to. Everytime I want to, or try to, he changes the subject."

"This is not going to be easy for anyone."

"I have to admit that I did enjoy seeing Narvel hurt." we laughed.

"So did I" said Kix. "Ronnie can't keep acting like this. We need to talk to him about this, whether he likes it or not."

"I agree, it's not going to be easy though. I have a feeling nothing will be again."

Kix hugged me. "Thing's will get better. It may not seem like it now, but they will. You have to believe it." he let go of me and I smiled at him. Kix really is a great guy.

"Thank you, I don't know what I would do without you." he smiled.

"I really should get going though, Barbra I'm sure is worrying. I ran out of the house when Janine called, I didn't really give Barbra an explanation why."

"Janine called you?"

"Yeah, when Ronnie was attacking them, she called crying, begging me to help her. I rushed over there right away. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't stop, so I called you."

I looked to the clock and it read 4:45. Damn I'm tired. "I'm going back to bed, I have a lot to do tomorrow, well today I guess." I laughed.

Kix stood up and gave me a hug and left. I went upstairs and went to Ronnie's room and tried to open the door, but it was locked. I debated on knocking, but decided against it. I will just talk to him later.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning I came down to the kitchen to Ronnie sitting at the table eating breakfast. I walked over and poured myself a cup of coffee.

Ronnie looked up to me. "Hey, I made some breakfast if you want some."

I took a sip of my coffee, then looked up to him, still standing by the coffee pot with both of my hands holding my coffee cup. "Ron, we need to talk about this."

He sighed and set his fork down. "No we don't." he said as he looked up at me.

I set my cup down and walked to the table, but across from him. "Yes we do. We haven't even talked about it at all, and with what you did last night, I can't keep silent about it any longer."

He slammed his fists down on the table and stood up looking at me with an angry look. He made me jump slightly. "I said: I. don't. want. To. Talk. About. It. Just drop it!" He tried to leave but I followed close behind him.

"I am not going to drop it! In case you forgot, I am going through the same thing you are. I am trying to help you as your friend, because I care about you."

He stopped walking, as did I, and he turned around to face me. "if you are really my friend, then you will drop this." he turned back around and started to walk away yet again.

I started back after him and grabbed his arm and turned him around. He pulled his arm from my grip, I was not backing down, and he was starting to make me angry. "What is your problem? Why is it such a big deal to talk about what's going on? God knows what would have happened had me and Kix not shown up last night."

He was tensing up more and more and he had a fist made. "I don't have to talk about anything to you, you're not my mother."

"I am not your mother, but I am your friend!"

"I'm done, you need to drop the subject."

"Or what? What are you going to do?"

He got really close to me, face to face. "I will do something I will regret."

At this point I was very upset, and a little scared. Ronnie has never in the whole time I have known him, made me feel afraid of him. He has changed.

I walked over to the door and opened it. "Fine, then I don't want you in my house, so get out."

"Where the hell do you expect me to go?" he didn't move a muscle, other then to turn and look at me.

"I don't care where you go. You have money, go rent a hotel room, but I don't want you in my house anymore."

"I'm not going anywhere."

I slammed the door. "Jesus Christ, you're starting to sound like Narvel!" I regretted the words the second they left my mouth.

He rushed over to me looking very angry. I backed up away from him. Before I knew it he punched me in the face.

I grabbed my face and looked at him in shock. He turned past me and walked out of my house.

I slid down onto the floor and just cried into my hands. What has my life turned into?


	10. Chapter 10

I sat there and cried for a few more minutes before I stood up and walked into the bathroom. My face looked like a mess, my mascara was running like crazy, and a black eye was starting to form under my left eye. I sighed.

I washed my face and headed back into the kitchen to get an ice pack. I went upstairs and laid on my bed with the ice pack up against my face.

I have lost my husband, a friend, and have been punched, all in a matter of just a few days.

I started to tense up when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I feared it was Ronnie. I have never in my life been hit by someone the way he hit me. He is the last person in the world I thought would do that to me, and he was the last person I wanted to be around at the moment.

I had my eyes closed tightly, the pack still on my face, when someone came into my room. Whoever it was walked over the side of my bed. "Reba?"

I opened my eyes at the sound of his voice. I smiled at him and sat up in bed, setting the ice pack on the bedside table. He sat down next to me on the edge of the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would come over and see how things were. What happened to your eye?" Kix started to gently rub against my eye with his finger, I flinched, it was sensitive. He put his arm back down.

I looked everywhere but at Kix. "Reba what's wrong? Did Ronnie do that?" Kix sat straight up and tensed up when he asked that.

I still wouldn't look at him and wouldn't respond. He gently grabbed my chin and turned my head to look at him. I started to cry again. Kix pulled me into a hug and I cried onto his shoulder.

"What happened?" Kix asked. I got out of his grip and leaned back up against the headboard. "I went to bed after you left last night, and when I came into the kitchen this morning Ronnie was sitting at the table eating breakfast. I told him we needed to talk about last night. He got angry and asked me to drop the subject but I refused. He tried to leave the room but I followed him, and I told him I wasn't going to drop it and that he needed to discuss it. He got angry and threatened me, so I told him to leave, he refused. Well I got mad and said he was acting like Narvel. That was when he came up to me and punched me. He left right afterwards, haven't seen him since."

Kix looked at me with shock, anger, and hurt in his face. "That's not like him to do something like that."

I stood up and started pacing the room. "I know, that's why it scares me so much. I never thought in a million years that Ron would ever do something like that." Kix stood up and grabbed me to stop my pacing and turned me to face him. "He's changed Kix."

Kix sighed. "I know."

"What do we do? I can't let him stay here anymore."

"We will figure it out together. I promise."

I smiled at him and hugged him, thanking him.

We went downstairs and sat down on my couch. "So, how did it go with Barbra last night."

"She was up waiting for me when I got back. I told her what happened and she was in shock. I guess she was going over to Janine's today to check on them."

"I feel bad for Barbra." I laughed.

"Me too." he laughed also. "Just remember this, no matter what happens, we will always be there for you."

"Thank you Kix."

We both looked up when the front door opened. Ronnie.

Kix stood up and walked over to him. Ronnie just stood by the door. "What the hell has gotten into you? Are you going to punch everyone around you now?" Kix was almost yelling.

Ronnie looked at me. I was still sitting on the couch. "I'm really sorry Reba. I don't know what got into me. I would never mean to hurt you, you know that."

I looked away. "You're right. The old Ronnie would never hurt me, or anyone he loves for that matter." I looked back up at him and made eye contact with him. "But I feel like I don't know the man standing in front of me anymore." Kix was still standing in front of Ronnie as I said this.

Ronnie walked over to me Kix following close behind. "I'm still the same person you know. I just have so much going on." I stood up and walked closer to him.

"In case you forgot, I am going through it too." I sighed. "I feel your pain Ronnie, but you keep bottling your feelings up, and it's not doing any good, last night and this morning was a great example of why."

"You need help Ronnie." said Kix.

"I know." Ronnie looked to the floor. I could tell he was hurting. I went to him and gave him a hug. He started to cry.

"We will get through this. Somehow, someway. I promise you." I said.


	11. Chapter 11

**PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME, I AM GOING SOMEWHERE WITH THIS STORY, LOL. I AM TRYING TO FIT IN TWO YEARS OF STORY PLOT BEFORE I GET TO THE BIG THING. LOVE READING THE COMMENTS, PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING. THANK YOU! I KNOW IT ISN'T EXACTLY A NORMAL REBA FANFICTION YOU READ, BUT THAT'S WHAT I'M GOING FOR. I AM A LITTLE DISSAPOINTED IN THIS CHAPTER, I RAN OUT OF IDEAS FOR IT. THIS IS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER.**

We spent two weeks setting up Ronnie and I to therapy appointments. He has been very nice to me the past week, he feels really bad for hurting me. I have forgiven him, but Kix on the other hand hasn't. Kix hasn't talked to Ronnie really at all since it happened.

Kix and Barbra was able to convince Narvel and Janine not to press charges against Ronnie, and they even helped them clean up their house. Fortunately, the public hasn't found out about it, and I am very grateful.

Currently, Ronnie and I are sitting in the waiting room to the therapists office waiting for his name to be called. He asked me to come to his first session to help him ease into it. I had my appointment yesterday, it really helped me a lot.

"Ronnie?" Asked a tall, muscular handsome man. He must be the doctor. Ronnie and I walked into his office and sat down on a nearby couch.

"How may I help you today?" Doctor Jack Fisher asked.

"Recently, I found my wife in bed with Reba's," Ronnie pointed to be. I smiled politely at the doctor. "husband. Ever since then, I don't know, I just haven't been the same."

"What do you mean by you have changed?"

Ronnie's leg was shaking and he was fidgeting with his fingers. I laid my hand on his knee to try and calm him down. He sighed and looked to me and I gave him a reassuring smile. He looked back to the doctor. "About two weeks ago, after I found them in bed, I had drank a little too much, and went over to my exes house, and I attacked them both, and destroyed their house. Reba and our friend Kix had to get me out of there. The next day I got angry when Reba and I had an argument, and I hit her. I never ever thought I would do something like that." He laid his head down in his hands.

The doctor wrote things down on his notebook as Ronnie talked. He looked up and sat his notebook down before sitting straight up and looking at Ronnie. "Well, seeing something like that can be a very traumatic event, especially when it's unexpected. How long have you guys been married?"

"Over twenty years, three kids."

We were in the office for an hour and a half. We went and got chinese take out for lunch. "Did you like the doctor? Did he help you at all?" I asked Ronnie as we were eating our food.

"Yeah, he seemed nice. I am looking forward to seeing him."

I opened my fortune cookie read it outloud. "'When one door closes, another one opens' I like it. What does yours say?"

"'Your greatest danger could be your stupidity' it must know me." we laughed.

We finished up eating and I was cleaning the dishes while he cleaned off the table. "Don't forget, I am heading off on my tour tomorrow." I said.

"I haven't.'

"Will you be ok alone?"

He sat down at the table but faced me. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I will keep going to my therapy appointments and I will stay away from Janine, I promise."

I looked down at the sinks I was washing. I wanted to believe he would, but I was afraid of leaving him alone. Kix was still mad at him, so I hated to ask him to keep an eye on Ronnie, plus if I did, Ronnie would think I didn't trust him.

Ronnie stood up and walked up behind me and turned me around to face him. He put his hands on my shoulder and looked me in the eye. "I know you are worried, but I promise you I won't do anything to put myself in trouble again. I will prove it to you."

"I sure hope so. I want to trust you, but you haven't been yourself lately."

He nodded and put his arms to his side. "I know, but I promise you that person won't come back again."

I hugged him. "I sure hope not."


	12. Chapter 12

I have been on the road doing shows for 3 weeks now. I have talked to Ronnie everyday, he has kept me updated on his therapy appointments, and his work he's doing. He is currently writing a new song and I have been helping him with it.

I have not talked to Kix or Barbra once since I have been gone. I have text them, but never got a response, I find it odd.

I am heading home now for a week long break before my next show, I am ready for it.

I came into my house to see Ronnie vacuuming my living room, he turned it off when he saw me.

"Hey, look who's home. How did everything go?" asked Ron as he gave me a hug.

I hugged him back. "it was great as always. How are you?" we let go of each other and sat down on the couch.

"Great. Doctor Fisher is really helping me with my problems. I have been seeing him once a week."

"That's great. I am very proud of you." I tapped him on the knee.

"Thanks red. So, how long are you home for?"

"A full week. Everything is already ready for our next show, so I don't have to worry about anything." he smiled at me.

"That's great. What do you want to do? Anything planned?"

"Honestly, right now all I feel like doing all week is sleep." We laughed.

"Oh! Melissa came by earlier before you got here, said she would be back later."

"Great! I've missed her. I haven't seen her in a long time."

"She is excited to see you."

"Have you seen or heard from Kix?"

Ronnie sighed and turned to face the tv, which wasn't on. "No, last thing I heard was him and Barbra have been hanging out with Janine and Narvel a lot."

I turned to look at the wall behind the tv. "I haven't either. I guess that explains why."

Ronnie turned to look at me, I continued to look forward. "Why do you say that?"

I did finally turn to look at him. "Well, I mean if he is hanging out with them, why would he hang out with us? I find it funny how we haven't heard or talked to either one of them in a month, but they are hanging out with our exes. I mean, I know they are friends, and that's fine, but don't ignore us."

"I get what you're saying. Nothing but drama."

"I agree. Oh well, we have each other." We both smiled at each other.

"Hey, what do you say we go get something to eat?"

"Sound's great. Actually, I'll call Melissa and see if she wants to join us." I said.

"Great idea."

I called Melissa and she practically screamed in delight. Sometimes I swear she really is Barbra Jean. We went to a local Olive Garden.

Ronnie and I weren't there five minutes before Melissa was there.

"What did you race here?" asked Ronnie as Melissa sat down next to me, and gave me a hug.

She laughed. "No! I was not too far from here when Reba called."

"Sure….." Said Ronnie as he took a drink of his soda. Melissa glared at him.

I laughed. "You two are definitely something else."

"So, Reba, How is the tour doing?" asked Melissa.

We spent the rest of the lunch just talking and sharing a lot of laughs. I really did love these two. Ronnie went to his office to get some paperwork done, and Melissa and I were sitting in my kitchen sipping on wine and talking.

"So, how are things with you and Ronnie going?" she asked me.

"It's great, I love having him here. We have really helped each other get through this."

"Great, I'm glad." I could tell she was holding back something by the way she was talking and acting.

"What?" I asked.

She looked at me. "What?"

"What's on your mind?"

"What do you mean?" she asked trying to play dumb.

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously something is on your mind. Now, what is it?"

She started fidgeting with the table. "Oh, nothing. It's just, its so obvious Ronnie loves you."

I laughed. "Well, yeah. We have been friends for years, of course he does. I love him too."

"Oh honey, you are so naïve. That's not what I'm talking about."

I looked at her very confused. "What are you talking about?"

She looked at me and said: "He wants to date you."


	13. Chapter 13

What is she talking about. "You're crazy!"

"I'm serious, Reba. The way he looks at you, the way he talks about you, and the way his face lights up when you're mentioned. He obviously loves you."

Does he really? "Noooooo…. Really?"

Melissa laughed and slapped me playfully on the arm. "DUH!" I hit her not so playfully back. "Ow!"

"Oh shut up."

"I am serious though, he likes you. Plus I think you would be great together."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, you two get along so well, and you guys are just cute together." I rolled my eyes. I can't believe we are talking about this.

"Our divorces aren't even finalized yet. Plus we are good friends, and will never be anything more."

"Ok Red, whatever you say. Just remember, you may be missing out on a great opportunity."

We talked for a few more hours before Melissa went back home. When she left, I kept thinking about what she said about Ronnie liking me. I never thought about it until now, but the more I think about it, the more I think Melissa may be right. And, honestly, I kind of am keen to the idea.

Ronnie came back home around 8 o'clock. I was watching the news when he walked in the front door. "Hey." I said to him.

"Hey. How was your night?" he sat down beside me.

"it was great, Melissa and I talked for hours."

"Doesn't surprise me."

"Oh you shut it!" I said as he laughed at me.

"Melissa really is something else."

"Yeah, she really is." I wanted to tell him about what she said earlier, but I didn't know how to bring it up. "We talked about you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah." I hesitated. "She said that she thinks you like me."

"Well, we are long time friends." we both laughed.

"That's what I said! But it wasn't what she meant."

"Oh? What did she mean?"

I sighed. "She said you wanted to date me. She said we would make a cute couple."

"Oh she did, did she. Well, I don't know what to say to that."

He didn't want to make eye contact with me. "Is she right?"

He sighed. "What would happen if she was?"

I smiled at him. I grabbed him by the chin and turned him to look at me. "Just be honest with me, is it true?"

He smiled at me and nodded. "Honestly, a part of me has had a crush on you since we first met." I giggled. "I loved Janine, and I would have never cheated on her, can't say the same for her I decided to just bury my feelings. Ever since I moved in here, these thoughts have surfaced again. I was afraid to bring it up, I didn't want to ruin our relationship if you didn't feel the same way. I guess I didn't hide it as well as I thought. I still don't now what you think."

"I have been thinking about it all day. Honestly, when Narvel left me, I didn't really want to date anyone else again, I hate the pain I feel, but at the same time, a part of me wants to give this a try."

He smiled a huge smile at me. "Reba Mcentire, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

I smiled an equally as big smile back at him. "I would love to Ronnie Dunn."


	14. Chapter 14

It was time for Ronnie and I's date. I am nervous but excited at the same time. I was finishing up getting ready as Ronnie waited downstairs. He always seems to get ready before I do, he don't seem to mind though.

I came downstairs and he was stood up from the couch when I came down. He was wearing a nice tux, with a black tie. I was wearing a nice, tight black, knee length dress.

"You look beautiful, Reba." He said to me as he walked to me

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself." I said.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am."

We walked out to the car with our arms intertwined. He opened the car door for me and we hopped in. We went to a fancy Italian restaurant a town over. I loved this place. It was busy, as always.

We sat down at a far table, in hopes of a little privacy.

He pulled my chair out for me as I sat down. He was truly being a gentleman.

We ordered a bottle of wine to share.

"I always love coming here." I said.

"So do I. Are you excited to get back on the road?"

"Yes, and no. I love what I do, but it gets tiring."

"I know exactly what you mean."

We talked for awhile while we waited for our foods. As Ronnie was talking, I noticed Kix, Barbra, Janine, and Narvel walk in. Great…

I didn't even realize Ronnie stopped talking. He must have noticed me looking at something because he turned to look where I was staring. I notice him tense up when he saw them. I was just hoping they wouldn't be seated near us. They weren't seated near us, but they were close enough that everyone could see each other.

Ronnie looked at me and just shook his head.

"Let's just ignore them. We are having a good time, let's not let them ruin it." I said as I looked him in the eye.

"You're right."

The waiter came with our foods and we thanked him. I ordered a chicken parmesean and Ronnie ordered spaghetti.

I looked over to our friends and exes and noticed that Kix was watching us. I was a little upset with Kix, he has been ignoring us for a month, and I don't really know why. We suspect it's because of Narvel and Janine.

I looked away from him and focused on Ronnie, I was not going to let them ruin our night.


	15. Chapter 15

**I PROMISE YOU GUYS THAT I AM GETTING TO THE REASON WHY THEIR FRIENDSHIP ENDED, I AM JUST BUILDING UP TO IT. EVERYTHING COMES TOGETHER EVENTUALLY**

I was really havin a great time with Ronnie. There are perks about dating a friend, you know how to make them laugh, and what they like.

I periodically caught our "friend's" and exes staring at us, but I did my best to ignore them.

We decided to head back home, so Ronnie paid the bill and we were heading out. As we were walking to the car we heard someone yell "Hey!" at us. We both turned around to see Kix running after us. I really didn't want to talk to him right now, but we both waited for him to catch up.

"Well, look who it is." I said sarcastically to Ronnie.

"What do you want, Kix?" Ronnie asked him. I was mad at Kix, but nowhere near as mad as Ronnie. Ronnie and Kix have been friends for years, have been performing for over twenty years. They haven't had the perfect relationship, a lot of fights when it came to trying to come to an agreement on something, it is a big reason why they split. But they do love each other, and consider each other brothers. I think Ronnie feels like Kix stabbed him in the back. We don't care that he's friends with Janine and Narvel, we just wish he wouldn't kick us out of his life.

"Look, I am sure you guys are wondering why I have been avoiding you-"

"You think?" I cut kix off.

"We really don't care, Kix. You still want to be friends with them, then that's fine. Go be with them. Let's go." Ronnie grabbed my arm and we started to walk away.

"Can you guys please listen to me?" Pleaded Kix. I stopped and looked at Ronnie who just turned around to face Kix. "I have not been avoiding you because of them." I turned to look at him and we waited for him to continue.

Kix sighed and walked closer to us. "Honestly, I was mad at you Ronnie for hurting Reba, and I was mad at you Reba because you forgave him so easily. I know it's stupid the more I think about it."

"Kix, It's not stupid." I said.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" asked Ronnie.

"I'm too stubborn I guess. I am sorry though guys, I didn't mean to upset you. Can you forgive me?" Kix gave us his winning smile. I had to laugh at him for that, and Ronnie even smiled himself.

"How can we stay mad at you?" I asked and we hugged. Ronnie crossed his arms and laughed.

"What?" asked Kix.

"The three of us are truly something else." Ronnie said and we all shared a laugh.

Before I knew it, the week was over and I needed to head back on the road, but this time I wasn't alone. Ronnie came with me.

I have had a great week with him, we have went on a few more dates, and I have loved every minute of it.

We have also been talking and hanging out with Kix and Barbra almost everyday, I am glad we all made up.

Kix suspected we were on a date the night he saw us, and he's happy for us.

I have a show in New York tonight. I have always loved New York, always a lot to see and do there.

We are putting on a show at a sold out crowd tonight, I am so excited. I have never performed here before.

I was just getting my hair done, when Ronnie came in. I smiled when I saw him.

"Well there's the cute boyfriend you told me about." Brett joked. I laughed at him.

"I just came in to wish you good luck tonight." Ronnie said and I gave him a light kiss.

"Thank you."

"oh my god, you two are so cute!" I rolled my eyes at Brett's comment and Ronnie laughed.

"There's a big crowd out there tonight." said Ron.

"Yeah, we are completely sold out, not one seat left."

"if you want me to get your hair done, you're going to have to sit still." Scolded Brett.

"Ok, ok, ok." I said.

"Sold out, huh? You will do great tonight." Ronnie said.

"Oh, I know I will." I laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

After a few more weeks on the road, we finally finish the tour up. The public has found out about me and Ronnie, and they love it. We have been considered to be the couple of the year. Our divorces were finalized, also.

I am at home alone, Ronnie is out doing "work". I say it like that because lately, he has been acting differently, and I don't know why.

He has been going out a lot lately, and sometimes when I finish up a show, he is no where to be found. Anytime I try and bring it up, it usually ends in an argument. Tonight he said he hated some work to do at the studio, but I tend to not believe him, and I hate it.

I talked to Barbra about it, and she said it's probably nothing, I hope she's right.

It's going on about midnight, and I have not heard one thing from Ronnie. I have tried calling him, no answer. Last time this happened, it didn't end well. I was getting worried.

Around 1am when I was about to give up, I heard his car pull up into the driveway. I was pissed at this point. Not one word from him all night.

He walked, well more like stumbled in the door, he was obviously drunk. "Hey Red." he said to me. He walked over and tried to give me a kiss but I just backed away from him and crossed my arms across my chest. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I haven't heard from you all day! We had plans today being our first day back home, and you said you had work to do, which is fine, I understand. But now you come home drunk!"

He rolled his eyes and sighed, crossing his arms just like mine. He was having a little trouble keeping his balance. "I was working all day, and so I went to the bar after work, so what?"

"So what?! I haven't heard one word from you all day, that's what's what! I have been sitting here waiting for you all night." I was yelling at this point.

He started to walk away from me. "I am done with this." He got halfway to the stairs before he tripped over his own feet.

"See! You can't even walk!" I exclaimed.

He stood up. "Oh, get off my damn back!"

I was really pissed off at him. "Fine! I will get off our damn back. Get drunk all you want, I don't care." I stormed upstairs straight to my room and locked the door. I cried myself to sleep.

I came downstairs the next morning to Ronnie sleeping on the couch. I was still upset about last night. I went right into the kitchen and made myself some coffee. I text Barbra and told her what happened, she was in shock. So was I.

Ronnie walked in while the coffee was still brewing. "Good morning." he said. I didn't respond. "I'm really sorry about last night." he walked over to me.

"Why did you go out and get drunk?" I asked him.

He sighed and hung his head. " I wasn't planning on it eventually, I just went to the bar for a few, and before I knew it, we were fighting. I really don't remember anything in between."

I started to pour myself a cup of coffee. "That doesn't explain why you were ignoring my calls." I walked away from him and sat at my table.

He followed me and sat down on the chair beside me. "I know, and I was wrong, I just wanted to be alone. I was stressing out over work, and I needed to have some beers. I really am sorry Reba." he grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it.

I really hated to be mad at him, I guess I could forgive him this time. "Ok, I forgive you."

He smiled at me. "Thank you." he gave me a kiss.

"You're welcome. Shelby has a race later today, want to come with?"

"I would love to."

"Great. I feel guilty over missing his last one. He had one the day we came back from Vegas, but, well, you know why I missed it. But I feel bad."

"I am sure he understands, he's a good kid."

"He says he's not mad at me about it, he understood, but I hate missing his races." I took a sip of my coffee. "He still hasn't talked to his father."

"The boys hurt, he's angry that his dad did this to his mother."

"I get it, I just wish he wouldn't completely disown his father."

"Give him time, I am sure he will come around."

We headed to the tracks to see Shelby race. When he told me he wanted to be a race car driver, I was kind of hesitant about it at first, but I support him in whatever decisions he makes. I love seeing him race, but he makes me very nervous at times.

"Hey mom, Ronnie." Shelby greeted us both and hugged me.

"HI Shelby, I have missed you." I said as we let go.

"I have missed you too, mom. How are things going?"

"Haven't been better." I smiled at him.

"I am nervous." Shelby said. He started to rub his palms against the front of his pants.

"Oh honey, you will do great tonight. You are a great driver." I told my son.

"Yeah Shelby, you are one of the best I have ever seen." Ronnie said.

"Thanks guys. I better get going, wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" said both Ronnie and I at the same time. We both went over and found our seats. Shelby always reserves seats for me when I come to his races.

These places were always noisy. Between the crowd and the racers, you couldn't even hear your own thoughts.

The race started, and Shelby was near the front. It was around the second to last lap, they all turned the corner, and a car lost control and slammed into Shelby's.

The world around me seemed to stop as I watched Shelby's car flip numerous times.


	17. Chapter 17

Nothing is more scarier in this world then watching your child get hurt, and not being able to do anything about it.

I raced down to the track with Ronnie following close behind me. They were dragging Shelby out of the car and putting him on the stretcher when we came down.

"Ma'am, you can't be down here." said a security guard as I made my way to Shelby.

"I'm his mother!" I yelled at him. I never stopped until I reached my son.

He was unconscious when I got there. I felt my heard drop seeing him on the stretcher being put in the back of the ambulance. He had a big gash on his head. Ronnie held onto me tight as I cried into his shoulder.

I rode in the back of the ambulance to the hospital as Ronnie followed behind us in my car.

They rushed him right in, I couldn't follow. Ronnie held onto me as I waited and waited to hear from the doctors on what's going on.

We were waiting for twenty minutes before I couldn't wait anymore. I stormed right up to the nurses desk. "What is going on with my son?" I asked.

The nurse looked up to me and politely smiled. "His name?"

I sighed in frustration. "Shelby Blackstock."

"I am sorry ma'am but I don't know anything right now, the doctor will let you know as soon as he can."

"Look, that is my son in there. He was in a bad crash and I deserve to know if he is ok!" I was almost yelling at her. Ronnie came up and grabbed me and took me back to the seats and just held onto me. I hated this so much, I felt so hopeless.

After half an hour, the doctor came in. I ran right up to him. "Doctor, is my son ok?"

"Shelby had a pretty deep gash in his head that needed stitches, and a concussion. Other then that he's doing good, just a little banged up." the Doctor smiled at us.

"Oh thank god." I exclaimed as I turned around a hugged Ronnie who held onto me tightly. I turned back towards the doctor. "May we please see him?"

"Of course, please follow me." the doctor led me to Shelby's room, and I thanked him. Ronnie wen tot the cafeteria to give me and Shelby a minute alone.

"Hey mom." Greeted Shelby. He was sitting up in bed in a hospital gown, his head bandaged up.

"Hi sweety." I said as I came up and stood near his bed and took his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts, and I am a little sore, but I am good." he smiled up at me.

"You really scared me out there." I felt tears come back to my eyes.

"Mom, don't cry, I am fine. I promise."

I smiled back at him and wiped my eyes. "I called Brandon and told him what happened, him and Kelly were worried about you. I should call them and tell them you're ok."

"Don't mom, I will." he hesitated. "Did you tell dad?"

I never even thought about Narvel until now. "No, he never even crossed my mind."

"Good, don't tell him."

I turned my head to the side and stared at Shelby. "Shelby, he is your dad, he deserves to know if his kid got hurt."

"After what he did to you, I could care less." he turned to look away from me.

I sat down on the side of his bed and took his hand back in my hands. "Shelby, look at me." he turned and looked at me. "I know you are having a hard time forgiving your father, but he is still your dad. And I am very happy with Ronnie. Things happen for a reason. Please talk to your father, not for me, but for you."

He sighed. "Ok mom, I promise you I will."

I patted his knee. "Thank you sweety."

I invited Kix over to our house for dinner one night, Barbra was out with Janine. I got a call this afternoon from Caesars palace asking if we would perform there again. We just got done eating and were sitting around talking.

"So I got a call today." I smiled hugely at them.

"Oh really? From who?" asked Kix.

"Caesars palace. They asked if we were willing to perform there again. What do you guys think?"

"I wouldn't mind going back. We had a great time, it's a great place to perform." Said Kix.

"I'm for it." Said Ronnie.

"Alright, I will call them tomorrow and let them know." I smiled. I was excited I loved our time there.

The next night, Ronnie was gone yet again. It's getting late and I haven't heard a word from him. I am really getting tired of it. Half the time he goes out, he comes back drunk. I love him, but I don't know how much more I can take of this.

He finally came home around 2am. Thank god this time, he was sober.

"I told you, you don't need to wait up for me." he said as he walked in.

"I can't help it, I am worried about you."

"You don't need to worry about me, I am fine."

"How am I to know, you never contact me, you never tell me anything!"

"I am not having this argument again with you, Reba." he walked away into the kitchen. I followed close behind him. He went and opened the fridge door.

"We are having this argument, and we will continue to have this argument until you stop ignoring me."

Ronnie slammed the fridge door close and turned to face me. "I am home, and I am fine. Shouldn't that be all that matters!"

I looked at him in complete shock, and anger. "You cannot be serious right now. You are out almost every night, doing god knows what. We used to do something every night, and now I am lucky if we do something once a week!"

"I have a lot going on at work."

"Fine. Then why do you come home drunk half the time."

He scoffed. "I don't come home drunk half the time, I rarely do. And so what, I'm an adult, I have every right to drink if I please." he walked out of the kitchen, again trying to avoid this conversation, but I refuse to let it go.

"You can't remember the night before most of the times you are drunk, that is probably why you think you don't get drunk as much as you do! I am tired of this, Ronnie, I don't know how much more I can take of this." he stopped and turned to look at me, I saw anger and hurt on his face.

"What are you saying?"

I sighed, anger draining from me. I am saying, if this continues much more, then this can't go on anymore."

I could see the anger in him build even more. "Fine." he started to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" I practically yelled at him.

"I am leaving. You can't trust me. You are very controlling and demanding. You want to break up? Fine, then we are breaking up." he left and slammed the door, leaving me standing there in complete shock.


	18. Chapter 18

I HAVE WROTE AND DELTED 4 DIFFERENT SCENARIOS FOR THIS CHAPTER. I HOPE I GOT IT RIGHT THIS TIME, LOL.

It has been three days, Ronnie has not come back home, and he has had his phone off ever since he left that night. I am getting worried. I have called his office, his friends, his kids, and no one has heard from him.

I may just be paranoid, but I am worried about him. I am currently driving over to Kix house, I need to talk to him. When I pulled up, I noticed a lot of cars there, he must have company, at this point, I didn't care.

I ran right into his house, not bothering to knock, and found him in the kitchen with his wife, Janine and Narvel. I ran right up to him.

"Well, hi Reba." Kix said, shocked to see me standing there.

"We need to talk." I said.

"Uh, well I am kind of in the middle of something. Can't it wait." I noticed they were playing a card game. Everyone was staring at me.

"No, it can't." I grabbed him by the arm and drug him outside. He stumbled behind me.

"Reba, what is going on?" he asked me when we got outside. I sat down on a seat on his porch.

"Ronnie and I got into a big fight three nights ago. He hasn't come back since, and his phone has been turned off the whole time."

Kix sighed and sat down on the seat beside me. "What happened?"

"Well, you know how he has been going out a lot and coming back drunk?" he nodded. "Well, that night, he was out late again. He came home around 2am, fortunately he wasn't drunk, but I was getting tired of him doing that every night. So I decided to confront him about it. Well, he got mad, as always, and I told him I couldn't keep doing this. And he got mad, and called me a controlling and demanding person, and he said we're through and left. I haven't heard or seen from him since, no one has, and I am very worried." I started to get upset, and Kix grabbed me into a hug.

"Oh, honey. I'm sure he's fine, he just needs time to cool down, you know how Ronnie can be." We let go of each other.

"I know I am probably overreacting, but he doesn't seem to be the same person lately, he has changed, I don't know how to explain it."

"I agree with you, I have seen a change in him. I am sure it is just because of everything going on in his life right now. I am sure he will be fine."

I smiled at him. He always knew how to make me feel better. Whenever I have been upset about something, Kix has been one of the people I have always turned to. "Thank you Kix."

I left Kix house, and just spent the rest of the night cleaning house and relaxing. I went to bed around ten pm. I didn't bother trying to contact Ronnie, I was tired of it.

Around 2am I was awoken suddenly by a crash downstairs. I ran downstairs to see Ronnie stumbling around the living room. I was happy to see him again, but angry that he had to be drunk, again.

"Heeyyy Rrrreed.." Ronnie slurred. I rolled my eyes.

"Where the hell have you been?" I yelled at him.

"Oh, relax Reba."

"I am not going to relax, you have been gone for three days, I haven't heard or seen from you, and you finally come back drunk!"

"I'm home now." he started to stumble towards me, I backed away from him. He fell in front of me.

"You can't even walk straight."

"You look very hot right now." I rolled my eyes at him. He stood up and started back towards me.

He attempted to kiss me and I tried to get away. He wouldn't let me.

"Ronnie, it is late, you are drunk. I am going back to bed!"

"Relax, Red. We can have a little fun."

"I don't want to have 'a little fun' I want to go to bed. Let me go!" he grabbed me and started to kiss me again. I fought at him to try and get away, but he held on tight. I punched him. He stood back in shock. I was looking at him in pure anger. "Leave me alone!" I yelled at him and ran upstairs to my room.

He followed me. I tried to close the door on him, but he was quick, even while drunk. "You don't hit me." he yelled at me.

"I told you to leave me alone, you wouldn't listen." he shoved me on my bed and leaned over me. I tried to push him off.

"I really don't care what you want." he tried to go at kissing me again, but I started to push him with all my mite, and when that didn't work I started punching him in the chest, nothing got him to stop.

I have never in my life been even close to being forced to do anything, until now. Ronnie got frustrated and eventually grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head. I was pleading at him to stop. This wasn't Ronnie.


	19. Chapter 19

**THIS CHAPTER MADE ME STRESS, I FELT LIKE I WAS REPEATING A LOT OF THE SAME THINGS IN PRIOR CHAPTERS. I AM GETTING SOMEWHERE, JUST HAVING PROBLEMS GETTING THERE. LOL. I AM WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER. I WILL HAVE IT ALSO POSTED TONIGHT.**

"Ronnie! Please stop!" He had managed to get my shirt up exposing my stomach and chest, and tried to go after my other clothes. I managed to push him off me and he stumbled back. I scooted to the back of my bed and pulled my knees to my chest. He just stared at me with a look of shock on his face.

"Reba-" he tried to say, but I cut him off.

"No, Ronnie. Just go, get the fuck out of my house!" I was crying hard. He didn't even say anything more, just walked out the door. I have never felt so violated. He never did anything past grouping and kissing, but I have never had someone force that upon me.

I didn't know what to do, I was scared and alone. I did not sleep a wink for the rest of the night. When the sun came fully up into the sky, I decided to get out of bed. I went down and made myself some coffee. I felt so lost.

Ronnie has always been a very caring, loving person, who would protect the people he loved with his life. Lately he just has seemed to become this stranger, I never knew who I was looking at anymore. Last night was the last straw, I wasn't doing this anymore.

I called Kix. It seems like he is all I talk to anymore, but I don't feel like I can tell what happened. He could tell something was wrong, but I didn't want to tell him over the phone, so he rushed over right away.

"Reba, are you ok?" he asked very worryingly. I'm sure I am a sight to see. No sleep, crying all night. I had a hard time keeping it together in front of him.

"No." I hesitated. "Ronnie tried to…."

"What? What happened? What did he do? Did he hurt you?" his voice started to raise the more he said.

"He tried to rape me." I said it so quietly I was surprised he heard me, I only knew he did because he stood right up and tried to run out the door. I ran to catch up with him and stopped him. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I am going to go kill him." he said getting very angry. He tried to go again, but I stopped him.

"Killing him isn't the answer. Plus, I don't know where he went after I kicked him out."

He looked at me very sadly. "I am really sorry he did this, Reba. I can't believe he did this. What happened."

I moved us over to sit us on the couch. "He came home last night, drunk as usual, I got upset, he was horny. He started to kiss me, and I told him to leave me alone, he wouldn't I hit him. He chased me upstairs, pushed me on the bed, and started to touch me, and kiss me. I finally got him off me, and he looked at me in shock, like he was finally realizing what was going on. I told him to leave, and he did." I started to cry hard again, remembering what happened.

Kix held me and rocked me as I cried. I felt so helpless.

"I don't want him anywhere near me anymore, I am done. I don't want anything to do with him again." I said.

"I promise, I will not let him come anywhere near you again." Kix said.

"What has gotten into him?"

"I don't know, red. He's made his choices, he has to live with them. I am cutting all ties with him."

"it won't be easy. Everyone will want to know what happened, I don't really want anyone to know. "

"We just won't tell anyone. People don't need to know, I won't even tell Barbra."

"Thank you Kix, I really mean it."

"Anytime red." he smiled at me.


	20. Chapter 20

It has been 3 months since that fateful night. Neither Kix or I have seen or heard from Ronnie, and I really don't care at all anymore. We are done, we have cut all ties, professionally and personally. People have been asking what happened, but we just have told him it's none of their business.

Caesar's Palace was not too happy when we told them we wouldn't be performing our shows. Unfortunately they had already announced it to the public, and had sold tickets. We felt bad, but we would figure out how to make it up to them somehow.

Kix as been so protective of me and has been my emotional support through it all. Ronnie's stuff was still at my house, I fear him coming back for it.

I was writing a new song, called "going out like that" Ronnie had helped me write it. We started writing it when we were going through our divorces. I am falling in love with the song. I was in my office going through paperwork when my cell phone went off. The caller ID said 'Ronnie'. I ignored it. It went off a minute later letting me know I had a voicemail. I sighed trying so hard not to listen to it. I didn't care what he had to say.

Curiosity finally won over, and I gave in and listened to it. "Hey Reba. I am sure you hate me right now, I hate myself. I really want to talk to you though, I really would love to see you. I don't blame you if you don't and I will leave you alone, I wont contact you again. I will meet wherever you want, I just really want to talk to you."

I sighed. I was so angry at him, but I wanted to know the truth, I wanted to know what was going on. So I text him. 'I will meet with you at my office, but only if you tell me what is going on. I will only listen to you telling me the truth. No avoiding it this time.'

He was quick to text back. 'thank you Reba. I want to tell you the truth, no bull shit.'

He was at my office door twenty minutes later. I wasn't one hundred percent ready to face him, but I needed to know. I let him into my office.

"hey." he greeted me.

I sat down at my office chair. He stood at the front of my desk with his hands crossed at his waist, he didn't sit. "hi." I said back.

"Reba, I am really truly sorry for what I did-"

"Ronnie, the only thing I want to hear is the truth, I don't want to hear anything else." I said getting a little irritated. He has said sorry way too many times recently to me, but has done nothing but hurt me.

He looked to the floor. "I have a problem, a drinking problem. I was drinking every night I came home late, sometimes I would sober up before I came back, other times I didn't. I was in denial, I refused to believe I had a problem. But that night-" I cringed thinking back. "it made me realize the truth, it hit me in the face. And I absolutely hate myself for it. So that is why I left and I went straight into rehab. I was there for a month, and went to meetings, I haven't missed one."

"When did this first start?" I asked.

"The night I went to Janine's. I don't blame you if you hate me Reba, I hate myself. I will never be able to forgive myself for what I did. You say the word, and I honestly will walk out, and I will leave you alone."

I didn't know what to do. Logic says to kick him out, but I still really cared about him, even after everything. "I don't know what to do or say Ron."

Ronnie came over and went down to his knees in front of me and took my hand and looked me in the eyes with tears. "I really am sorry Reba, I am doing everything I can to change myself. I love you, I want you in my life, but I will stay away."

I smiled at him. I squeezed his hand. "If you stick with the meetings, and stay sober, then I will let you stay around. But, this is it, and I mean it. I am not doing this at all, I can't take it."

"I will do whatever it takes." I kissed him and hugged him. I honestly don't know why I gave in so easily, but I really do love him, more then anyone can know.

We had a great dinner at home and was sitting around laughing. "Hey Reba!" Ronnie looked at me wide eyed. Crap!

Kix walked into the kitchen, he saw Ronnie and started to go towards him. We both stood up and Ronnie practically ran from Kix. I walked over to Kix to stop him from killing Ronnie. I knew he was not going to be happy.

"What the hell are you doing coming back here?!" Kix yelled at Ronnie.

"I came here apologize to Reba." Ronnie said.

"She don't want you here, you better leave."

"Look, we talked and she forgave me."

Kix looked at me, and I saw nothing but anger in his eyes. I backed a little away from him. "Is that true? You forgave this asshole!" Kix said to me.

I hesitated not wanting to answer. Kix waited for me to continue. "Yes, I did."

Kix looked a little shocked, but it faded quickly. "I can't believe you actually forgave him after what he did."

"You don't get it-" I started to say.

"You're right, I don't get it. You were crying to me the day after he attacked you, I have been there for you everyday this past few months. We both agreed we were done with him, and he comes and says 'sorry' again, and you magically forgive him like always."

Ronnie was getting angry and stormed right up to Kix. When Ronnie got close, Kix punched him hard in the face. Ronnie stumbled back and went after Kix I pulled him back. "Stop it now you two!" I yelled at them.

"I am leaving, I am done with both of you, and I mean it. I am done." Kix turned around and left.


	21. Chapter 21

It has been six months, and they have been a great six months. Ronnie has been doing great, not one drink, and has been going to all his meetings. He has been so nice to me, I have forgiven him completely, and I am the happiest I have been in our relationship.

We have visited my family, his family, had family cookouts, parties, we have had a great time. Kix has been true to his word, he has cut all ties to us. I still talk to Barbra, we hang out frequently. Ronnie and I both miss him, but I get why he feels the way he does.

We have released 'going out like that' and it is becoming a hit. Today I was going over to Kix house. I have been talking to Barbra, and I have convinced her to allow me to come over and try and talk to him.

I was sitting in their living room talking to Barbra when Kix walked in. He wasn't happy to see me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I really want to talk to you, Kix."

"Well I want you to leave."

"Kix, it's been six months. At least listen to what Reba has to say." Barbra said to Kix. Kix stood there thinking about it, I was nervous. I really wanted to talk to him.

Kix turned around and walked back to the door. He opened it, but before he stepped out, he motioned for me to join him. I got up and looked at Barbra who nodded, and I followed Kix out. I sat on his seat, and he stood leaning against the porch.

"OK, you want to talk, then let's talk." he said.

"Kix, I know you are mad, I don't blame you for being angry, we both don't. When Ronnie came back that day, I didn't want to see him, but I wanted to know what was going on with him. I told him I would only see him, if he told me the truth." Kix turned to look down the street, I could see he was getting upset.

"What phony excuse did he have?"

I sighed looking down to my lap. "He admitted to me he had a drinking problem, he knew he changed. He went to rehab, and went to meetings, he hasn't missed one." I looked back up to Kix who was looking back at me. "He told me he would stay away if I wanted to, asked me to not turn him away, and I didn't. He hasn't had a drink in over nine months, he really has been trying, and I see the old Ronnie, I don't see the person who attacked me anymore."

Kix stood there and just looked at me. He didn't speak for what felt like an eternity. "I may have over reacted that night, but seeing Ronnie there was the last thing I expected, I just didn't think you would allow him back that easily. You may have been able to forgive him, but I can't."

I stood up and walked to the front of Kix. "I know how you feel. I don't expect you to, but I just ask to please give it a chance, you will see exactly what I mean." he looked at me as he thought it over.

He smiled at me. "How can I say no to that face?" I laughed. I hugged him.

"I have missed you."

He hugged me back. "I missed you too Red."

I was able to convince Kix to come over and talk to Ronnie. We were all sitting on my back patio.

"You have to understand this one thing, Ron. You crossed a line that night. A line that should never be crossed. I have to admit, I was shocked. I never thought you would do anything like that. I know, you admit you had a drinking problem and I appreciate that you are admitting it, but I am having a hard time getting past it. But, I will try." Kix said, after awhile of us talking.

"Thank you, Kix. It means a lot, you're like a brother to me." Ronnie said. Ronnie and Kix hugged, and I felt very happy. I have a feeling things will be ok from now on.

I was at home getting housework done. Ronnie was out spending the day with his kids. He hasn't seen or talked to them a lot since the incident with their mother. They were mad at their dad for what he did. Last night they called him and asked him to spend the day with him, I hadn't seen him smile that big in months. He missed his children.

I was cleaning the bathroom when my phone went off. The caller ID said 'Janine'. Why is she calling me? I ignored it, I didn't care to talk to her ever again. The ringing stopped and not even a few seconds later, it started up again. Ugh!

I ignored it again, this time she didn't call back, she text. I opened her text, it said 'I know you hate me Reba, I don't blame you, I haven't been a perfect person. But ronnie has been lying to you, and you need to know what is going on'. What is she talking about?


	22. Chapter 22

I ignored Janine for as long as I could, curiosity always wins in the end. I invited her over and she was over in ten minutes. I sat down on my chair in the living room and she sat down on my couch.

"What's going on, Janine?" I asked her.

She looked to the floor. "Ronnie and I have been having affairs behind your back."

I looked at her in complete shock. Why would she lie t me about this. I stood straight up in anger. "Why the hell would you tell me a lie like that?"

She stood up, but more of in fear. "I know that you probably don't believe me, and why would you? But it is true. It has been going on for four months now. I asked him to choose, he doesn't want to, he likes it this way."

What? "What happened to Narvel?"

"We didn't last long, it wasn't meant to be. I was meant to be with Ronnie." Oh I was fuming. I stormed up to my door and opened it.

"Get out!"

She walked to the door, but turned to me and said. "I will leave you alone, but it is the truth Reba." She then left my house. What is going on?

I could no longer continue cleaning, I kept thinking about what Janine said. She has to be lying, right? She just realized that she made a mistake. Ronnie wouldn't do this to me. Would he? Then again, he did a lot of things I didn't think he would do.

Ronnie came home around 5pm. I needed to tell him what happened.

"Hi honey." he greeted me and gave me a kiss. I didn't respond. "What?" he asked.

I turned around and sat down on the couch. "Janine was over here today." I looked to his face for a response, but got none.

"What did she want?" he asked as he sat beside me. I scooted away from him. He sighed. "What did she tell you?"

"She said you two have been sneaking around behind my back for months." He rubbed his hand across his face. "Is it true Ronnie, tell me the truth."

He stood up. "You have got to be kidding me, you seriously don't believe her do you?"

"Is it true?" I asked again.

He just stared at me.

"Tell me!"

He sighed and looked to his feet. "Yeah, it is."

I stood up and slapped him, hard, across the face. He just looked at me. "I can't believe you! After all I have done for you. After forgiving you for hitting me, for almost raping me, for choosing you over Kix. Begging Kix to give you another chance, putting my word on the line, and this whole time, you have been sleeping around on me with your ex!" This hurt worse then when Narvel did it to me.

"I am sorry, Reba."

I walked away from him. "I am tired of hearing 'I'm sorry' that's all you ever say! All you have ever done is hurt me. I loved you, I loved you so damn much! I have never been hurt this badly, not even by Narvel. I want you out of my house, get your damn stuff and get out!"

"Reba-" he started to say something.

"GET OUT!" I yelled at him, crying. He went upstairs, packed his things, and left. I cried so hard. I felt like dying. I am so tired of him hurting me. I can't do this anymore.

I text Kix and told him. I expect him to say 'I told you so', but I never got a response from him.

I decided to call my son, I needed someone to cheer me up.

"Hi mom!" he greeted. I smiled when I heard his voice.

"Hi honey, how are you?"

"I am good. Been busy. How about you?"

"I am good." I lied. "I have been busy with work as always." I laughed nervously.

"Are you ok mom?"

I had a hard time answering, feeling a new wave of tears coming, "yeah I am fine."

He was quiet on the line for awhile I thought we lost our call. "hello?" I asked.

"I am still here. You are just worrying me." he said.

I sighed. "I am fine, Shelby, I promise."

"OK." he dropped it. We talked for an hour on the phone about just random things, I needed it. I almost completely forgot about Ronnie, almost.

The ACM'S are coming up, and I was supposed to go with Ronnie, Kix, and Barbra. At this point, I didn't' want to go anywhere near there.

I was sitting in my kitchen eating a sandwich, when I heard someone come into my house. Kix walked into my kitchen, he saw me and I broke down in tears. He didn't say anything, just walked over and hugged me.

I told him everything that happened. He listened and showed his love and support, not once said 'I told you so'. I don't deserve him as a friend.

Four days later and it was time for the ACM'S. I heard from Barbra that Ronnie and Janine were back together. I don't care anymore. I wore a simple black dress tank top, black jeans, and brown cowboy boots. I rode there with Kix and Barbra. I was excited, I always loved awards shows, but I didn't want to see Ronnie.

We sat down and were having a great time. I noticed at one point that Ronnie was sitting a ways away form us with Janine. Great. I got angry seeing them together with his arm around her. I hated how I felt, I wanted to just move on.

I couldn't handle it after awhile, so I walked over to them. "Ronnie, I want to talk to you." I said to him as I stood in front of him.

"Geez red, can't you let things go?" Oh I lost it. I punched him straight in the face. He stood up and punched me back.

Kix pulled me back and walked me away. Everything got super quiet, no one talking, nothing, just people staring. I was not done though and I tried to get back.

"What are you doing?" Kix yelled at me. We were in a back room. I was pacing, I was fuming.

"I hate that man, I seriously hate that man!" I said.

Kix came over and grabbed my shoulders stopping me. "I know you're mad, but you just hit him on live tv!"

Crap! "He hit me back!"

Ronnie came into the room. "What the hell's your problem?" he yelled at me getting really close to me. Kix pushed him back. I pushed Kix out of the way, little rudely.

"What's my problem? You're the one out there with your arm around her."

"I am so done with this bull shit. We broke up!"

I waved my finger in his face. "We broke up because you were out having an affair with your ex! I am done, I told you I wasn't going to do this anymore, and I am not. I don't care about you, I fucking hate you!"

"Fine, good. I will be glad to have you out of my life!"

"Just leave me alone, Ronnie Dunn." I walked away leaving him standing there. I never even notice Kix wasn't around. I was so hurt and angry, I didn't know what to do anymore. Our friendship was over


	23. Chapter 23

I left right after that, I couldn't go back out there again. For the rest of the night, and the next morning, I got nothing but calls and texts from friends, family, and news sources wanting to know what happened last night. I ignored everyone, even people I knew, I wanted to be left alone.

I felt like I cried for days, I have never been more hurt in my life. Everytime I turn around, I see what happened all over the news, or the internet. I just shut everything off and focused on other things. It looked like things would be crazy from now on.

I just spent the day writing new songs, I didn't come up with much. Around 2pm my doorbell rang. Great, it is probably someone wanting to know about what happened. I just ignored it, but they wouldn't go away.

I walked to the door about to curse them out, but it was Narvel. I still felt like cursing him out. "What the hell do you want?" I asked very irritated.

"Hi Reba. I wanted to talk to you." he said.

"I don't want to talk to you" I tried to close the door on him, but he put his hand out to stop it.

"Please red?"

"Why should I talk to you?"

He sighed. "I am really worried about you."

I opened the door back up but still didn't let him in. "You sure weren't worried about me when you were cheating on me."

"Reba, I know I hurt you, that's why I am here. I really would like to talk to you."

I debated on letting him in. He was the last person I wanted to talk to. No I take that back, Ronnie is the last person I wanted to talk to. "Fine." I hesitantly let him in. We sat in my kitchen at my table. I sat across from him.

"I know you are mad at me." he started to say.

"Mad is not the exact word I would use." I corrected him.

"I still do love you Reba. I saw what happened last night, I was really worried when I saw it. I know how happy you were with him."

I felt the tears coming back, I don't know if this pain will ever go away. Narvel must have noticed because he stood up and came over to me and brought me into a hug. I pushed him away, but he wouldn't let go. I eventually just gave in and cried on his shoulder. I have to admit, I did miss him, he was my life for twenty-six years, we had a son, and his three kids.

I eventually calmed myself down and got out of his grip. He sat down on his knees in front of me and grabbed my hand, like Ronnie had done when he came to my office. "I hate that I hurt you, I thought I wasn't happy, I was an idiot. I am not asking you to take me back, I know you never will. I just want to be your friend. If I can be."

Honestly, I forgave Narvel and Janine a long time ago when I was with Ronnie. I was so happy, I was actually grateful that they got together. What a fool I was. "Narvel, I have forgiven you a long time ago."

He looked at me with relief in his eyes. "Really?" I nodded.

"But don't get too excited, I don't trust you as long as I can throw you."

"I know I have a lot to prove to you, can you give me the chance to?"

Should I? I was so hurt by Ronnie, I wanted to just get rid of relationships for good. But, I was together with Narvel for most of my life, I am comfortable with him. I thought it over and over in my head. I could tell he was getting nervous.

I had my answer.


	24. Chapter 24

I could have been making a big mistake, but I didn't care. "Ok, I will give you a second chance." he smiled stood up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Having him there made me feel better, I didn't tell him all that Ronnie did to me. I just told him he wanted to go back to Janine, and left it at that.

When I told Shelby about getting back together with Narvel, he was very uncertain at first, but has somewhat warmed up, he still doesn't trust his dad though. The three of us our in a car heading towards my mom's house.

I haven't visited home in a long time, and I am very excited to see my family. Narvel is very nervous. My family isn't too happy with him over what he did to me. I have to admit though, Narvel has been treating me like a princess. I told him he doesn't have to do everything, and I mean everything, for me to get me to forgive him, but he still does. I mean, he rubbed my feet on the plane, not that I'm complaining.

"Hi mom." I greeted her when she opened the door. I gave her a big hug. God, I missed her.

"Hi my baby." she smiled at me as we let go. "Hi Narvel." she looked towards Narvel who was 'hiding' behind me.

"Hi mom." he greeted her with a smile.

"Well there's my little sis." Greeted Pake as we walked into the house.

"Hi Pake." I gave him a big hug. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"I wanted to surprise you." I smiled.

"I'm really glad to see you."

"Hi Narvel." Pake said, not so nicely to Narvel.

"Pake, be nice." mom said.

"I am being nice, momma."

I walked into the kitchen with my momma as Narvel went to the backyard with Pake.

"I made all your favorite foods, your sisters are coming over later." Momma said, she always knew how to spoil her children, especially me.

"Momma, you didn't have to go through all the trouble" I said as she showed me all the food she was making. It smelled so good, my mouth was watering.

"it is no trouble. You're my baby, and I don't see you that much." I know me not being around hurts my mom, even more now that my dads gone. I hated being away from her so much, I tried to come when I can.

"I know I haven't been around momma, but I try to."

"I had to find out about your divorce through the news." her words felt like daggers in my heart. She wouldn't make eye contact with me, I could see she was hurting. I started to tear up. I went over and gave her a hug.

"I am really sorry momma. I didn't mean to not tell you, I just have a lot going on."

We let go and she gave me a little smile and pat my arm. "I know honey, that's why I am not upset with you, I just wish you would have called me."

I looked to my feet. "I know momma."

She pulled my chin up to look at her. "It really is ok Reba. I saw what happened between you and Ronnie." I sighed. I turned around and sat at a nearby chair, putting my elbow on the table and resting my chin in my hand. Momma came and sat next to me.

I told her the same thing I told Narvel, our relationship just didn't work out. I don't know why I kept lying, why I was protecting Ronnie. Why didn't I just tell them the truth, that he destroyed me. That he hit me, that he tried to rape me, that he cheated on me. Why am I protecting him?


	25. Chapter 25

I loved spending time with my mom. We had been talking for a long time when Alice and Susie came in.

"Hey Red!" Said Susie as I ran to hug them both.

"Hi Susie." I let her go and hugged Alice. "Hi Alice."

"Hi Reba." I always loved being around my sisters. We were close.

I sat at the table with my sisters and our mom. Narvel and Shelby were still with Pake out back.

"So, you and Narvel are back together?" Asked Susie.

I nodded. "Somewhat. He asked me to give him another chance, so I agreed to give it a try. He really has been great though, he has been treating me like a princess." I laughed.

"Well, the queen of country deserves to be." Alice said and we all laughed.

"Susie, will you go get the boys out back, dinners ready?" Susie let to go get them.

I helped momma set up the table and we all got our plates and sat down. It was great being around my family, I always cherish moments like these.

I was full when we finished. Lots of great foods, I always have loved my mothers cooking.

"Boys and their games." Mom said as she shook her head. The boys had all left in a hurry to the living room, apparently there was a big basketball game going on. I had to giggle at their actions.

Alice got some wine out for us girls, and we all sat on the back patio and started talking again.

"How are things in the music world going for you Red?" Asked Alice.

"They're great. I love doing what I do, I have a lot of great friends in the business." I answered with a smile.

"They better treat the queen of country with respect." my momma stated. I laughed.

"They do momma. So what is new with ya'll?

Alice and Susie caught me up on what was going on with their kids, and grandkids. Hopefully I will get to see them before we leave. They could have come over tonight, but we wanted it to be a mother, daughter night, and some men.

We kept hearing the boys yelling at the game in the other room.

There was a lightning show going off in the distance, it was beautiful to watch. I have always loved storms, I find them very soothing. It looked like it was coming in our direction.

Our conversation was cut short by Pake coming on the back porch.

"Reba you need to come here. You have to see this." Pake said.

I stood up. "What's going on?"

"You just need to come here." Pake said and then he walked back into the living room, Susie, momma and Alice followed us.

When I came into the living room, Shelby, Narvel, and Pake were watching the news. It had Kix on the screen talking to the press. They had paused the screen and started to play it again when we came in.

"What happened between Ronnie Dunn and Reba Mcentire?" asked a reporter.

"A lot of things have happened. They have been nothing but drama lately. They should have never gotten into a relationship to begin with, and because they are both idiots, they have ended a twenty year friendship. Honestly, I just want to stay away from them both." said Kix.

Are you kidding me right now?


	26. Chapter 26

I'm going to kill him.

My whole family was looking at me, waiting for a response. I just stared at the tv long after Kix disappeared in complete shock. Two of my closest friends have stabbed me in the back in a matter of just a year.

"Reba?" Alice asked concerned.

I looked to everyone. "I am going to kill him."

"Come on Red, it's not that bad." Pake tried to reassure me. I just glared at him.

I did have a great night with my family, but Kix brief press conference was weighing heavily on my mind. I was grateful he didn't reveal anything that happened.

Never once did he say that it was a mistake that we got together. He only did after Ronnie's incidents, never once before. I just didn't get it.

Narvel dropped me off at home, making me promise him that I wouldn't do anything stupid. I reluctantly agreed.

I called Kix when I got home. Of course, he didn't answer. I left a voicemail.

"What was that about? Never once did you tell me you didn't think Ronnie and I should have gotten together. Now after all this bull shit happened, you go on live TV and tell the world that we were a mistake. What is your problem?"

I ended the call in anger. I really don't know why I am so bothered by this, I just feel like it came out of left field.

Rumors have been flying all over as to why Ronnie and I split. Between I cheating, Ronnie cheating, abuse, some rumors stated it was all a publicity stunt. I was tired of it all, I couldn't wait for it to pass. It wouldn't pass anytime soon, though.

I tried to keep my mind off everything, I practiced music and just avoided the TV and my phone all day.

My doorbell rang around 5:30pm. Just what I want, company. I reluctantly go and open the door. It was Kix.

"What the hell is your problem?" I ask him as I open the door. I didn't let him in.

"I want to explain it to you." he said.

"Oh you better have a damn good explanation." I let him in and he stood by my door. I leaned against the back of my chair waiting for him to start talking.

"I feel like you just backstabbed me on live TV." I told him.

"Want to know the truth?" I gave him a look of 'DUH!' "When I found out you and Ronnie got together, yes, I did think it was a bad idea. I didn't say anything though, because you both were my closest friends, and I didn't want to say something to ruin that."

"So telling the public instead of me is better?" I asked.

"No it's not. Last night Ronnie and I got into a fight because of the way he treated you. I was mad, I wanted to get back at him somehow, I should have just told them the truth."

I stood straight up and walked right in front of him. "No, telling them the truth is the worst thing you can do."

He put his hands up by his sides. "Why are you defending him, Reba? He hit you, he tried to rape you!"

"Because I still love him!"

"Get this through your thick skull Reba. He doesn't love you!" he got close to my face

Ooh I was about to lose it. "Screw you Kix."

He scoffed. "Hell, you already jump from man to man. All they have to do is say 'sorry'." I punched him HARD. He backed away and I about went at him again. He grabbed my arms.

"Don't you dare hit me again!" he said.

I tried to get out of his grip, he wouldn't let go. "Let go of me."

"Only if you won't hit me again."

I got lose and pushed him out the door. "I want you to leave. I don't want you back here again."

"Fine. So long Reba." Kix walked out the door and drove away.

Why is my life seeming to crumble all around me? What's next?


	27. Chapter 27

I am currently laying on my back on my couch with a blanket covering all over me. I am so tired of this drama.

"Reba?" Narvel came in my house looking for me. I didn't respond or move. "Honey, I know you're under the blanket."

"No I'm not." I mumbled still refusing to move.

He came over, moved my feet and sat down, putting my feet on his lap.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

I finally looked at him. "What do you think?" I sat up next to him. "I feel like everyone is against me."

He put his arm around my shoulder and hugged me closer to him. I laid my head on his shoulder, he rubbed my arm. "Things aren't that bad. Those two are just assholes. You have plenty of people in your life who love you, and would never betray you."

I looked at him. "You did."

He looked hurt by my words, I felt a little bad saying it, but it was true. "I know I made a mistake, but I will make it up to you for the rest of our lives."

I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on is lips.

"I do love you Narvel."

"I love you too, Red."

I decided to go to see Kelly. I needed a girl to talk to.

"I am so ready to have a girls night out." I said Kelly as we sat in her living room.

"We haven't had one in a long time. We are overdue for one." Kelly said excitedly.

"I agree. Maybe we can have one tonight. I can call Melissa, Shawna, and Chassidy and see if they are available." I said.

"Sounds great."

I text them all and asked. Melissa, of course, answered right away saying she could. Shawna and Chassidy answered after a few hours. They both said they were available. We decided to meet at 7 tonight, and go to a local club.

I had to hurry home and get ready. I was really excited. I needed a night to get my mind off the things going on in my life.

I was ready by 6 and was heading over to pick up Kelly, she was going to ride with me and the others were going to meet us at the club.

The club was quite busy, but we didn't mind. We loved this place, always played great music and had great crowds. I just hoped no one would bring up Ronnie or Kix.

We grabbed some drinks and sat at a table. I loved the girls in my life, they always knew how to cheer me up when I needed it. We danced to a lot of music. I totally forgot about everything going on.

We were recognized by a lot of people, but they kept their distance, and I respected that.

We were there for hours, and a little tipsy, before we went home. I dropped Kelly off at home, and headed back to my house. I saw Narvel's car in the driveway when I came home, I forgot to tell him I went out. Well, I don't have to tell him everything I do.

I walked into my house and he was sleeping on my couch. I really did miss having him in bed next to me at night. When we divorced, I wasn't alone for long before I had Ronnie. But since I got back together with Narvel, it has been harder to sleep alone since we are in a relationship again. I love him so much, I have never stopped, but I don't trust him completely. I was afraid to get close to him again, especially after being hurt by everyone around me lately, I didn't want to hurt anymore then I already was, if at all possible.

I went into one of my closets and got a blanket out and covered him with it. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before I went upstairs and to bed.

I have had a hard time falling asleep. A lot of nights I can only fall asleep when I cry myself to sleep. When will this end?

I woke up around 10am to noises downstairs, the strong smell of bacon. I jumped out of bed smiling, and ran downstairs. I came into the kitchen to see Narvel cooking breakfast at my stove. I came up behind him hugged him from behind. He was cooking eggs and bacon.

"Good morning, sleepy head." he said as he turned to face me with the spatula still in his hand.

"Hi honey." I gave him a kiss on the lips.

"How did you sleep?" he asked as he turned back towards the stove and I went to pour myself a cup of orange juice.

"I slept great." I smiled. It was true, I felt great. I haven't slept that well in years.

"Good, I am glad. Thank you for kicking me out last night when you came home." he looked at me over his shoulder, I sat at a barstool.

I giggled. "I wouldn't kick you out."

He just shook his head. "You have before."

"Only when you have deserved it." I said as I took a sip of my juice.

He finished the food and we sat down and ate together. This was our first time eating breakfast in a year, it was great.

I decided that I was going to ask him to move back in. He has been staying at a hotel since he broke up with Janine.

"I wanted to ask you something." I said.

He looked at me and raised his eyebrow. "is that so?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah." I was trying to tease him.

He leaned in closer to me. "is it a secret?" I laughed. I shook my head at him. "What is it?"

I started to act like I was thinking about it. "I know how to get it out of you." he said as he stood up and stood behind me. Oh no, I know what he is going to do.

He started to tickle me, I couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard. "Stop!" he wouldn't stop. "Ok, ok ok. I will tell you!" he stopped tickling me and sat back down. I tried to catch my breathe and I slapped him on the arm. He laughed at me.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to move back in." I put my elbow on the table, rested my chin on my hand and smiled at him. He smiled hugely at me.

"I would love to." he gave me a very passionate kiss. I really loved this man.


	28. Chapter 28

**WHAT'S YOUR HONEST OPIONION ON THIS CHAPTER. HOW DO YOU LIKE HOW THIS STORY IS GOING?**

It has been three months since Narvel moved back in, and it has been great, I kind of wish I had asked him back sooner.

Today is a big day. Every year we have this tradition where Ronnie, Kix and my family's all get together for a cookout. I love it every year. It is the one time of year where we are guaranteed to get together. We are all so close, well used to be. Everyone gets along great, but with the problems going on between Ronnie, Kix, and I, I am not sure how this year will go.

"Come on Reba, it won't be that bad." Narvel said to me. We were in our bedroom. He was sitting on the edge of our bed and I was at my mirror putting on my makeup.

I turned halfway to look at him over my shoulder. "How can you know that? Where have you been? Things have been nothing but problems when we are around each other." I turned back towards the mirror and continued with my makeup.

Narvel stood up and grabbed my waist from behind and put his head on my shoulder. "I know what has been going on. But you don't have to talk to them, hell you don't have to be near them."

I looked at him like he was stupid. "The park we go to isn't that big, it will be hard to avoid them."

"I know, but doesn't mean you can't try."

I sighed and set my makeup down. I turned around to look at him and hugged him, burying my cheek in his chest. "You're right." I looked up to him. "I love you."

He smiled at me. "I love you too." he kissed me.

I am in the car with Narvel driving heading to the park. I really didn't want to face Kix or Ronnie, or even Janine, but I hated to miss this, and everyone was excited to see me.

When we got there, my sisters, brother, their families, and my mom was there. Ronnies kids were there and grandkid, and of course, Kix and Barbra. Ronnie and Janine weren't there yet. Narvels and I's kids were there too.

I greeted everyone I saw, even Kix, but talk about awkward.

Narvel went to help Pake cook, and I sat down with the adults, while the kids played games around us. I took Narvel's advice, and stayed as far away from Kix as I can.

Not too long after we arrived, I saw Ronnie's car pull up. I was not ready for this. I looked over to Kix who gave me a look of sympathy.

Ronnie and Janine got out of the car and walked over holding hands. If they say or do one wrong thing, I swear, will lose it.

Janine politely said hello to me, I was nice and said hello back. Ronnie on the other hand, wouldn't even acknowledge me or Kix. I kept telling myself, don't let them ruin your fun.

Narvel came over and sat next to me, making me feel a little better. I talked to my family and had a great time.

We always had different games we played, and always new stories to tell.

We finished eating and some of the adults were starting a football game with the kids, Narvel was one of them. I was cleaning up some of the mess left over, when I looked up and saw Ronnie leaning against a tree watching me.

I stood straight up from picking something off the ground and went to throw it away. "You know you can help me instead of just standing there staring at me." I said to him.

"That's true, I could help you, but I don't want to." he said.

He is really testing my patience, but I am not going to ruin this good time for my family by starting a fight.

I just ignored him but he kept just staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked, very irritated.

"What do you care?"

I walked right up to him. "Because you just keep staring at me, when I'm trying to clean." I waved my hand around to everything around us. "There is plenty for you to do, and you decide to just stand here and stare at me. What is your problem?"

"Nothing." Oh, I am so close to kicking him where the sun don't shine.

I notice Ron's eyes turn to someone behind us. I turn and look and, of course, it's Kix. Lord, I am about to lose my patience, I swear.

"What's going on here?" Kix asked.

I walked away, I was supposed to be avoiding them today.

"Nothing, Reba just wants to start things like always." Ronnie said.

I stopped right where I was, but I didn't turn around yet. I could tell my face was turning red.

"Ronnie, why are you trying to start things?" asked Kix. I turned around to face them but stayed where I was standing. I was a little ways away from them, but not too far away.

Ronnie stood straight up from the tree. "You're the one going on live TV talking about us." He had a point.

"Can't we at least get along long enough to enjoy this cookout?" asked Kix.

"I am trying to." I said.

Ronnie scoffed. "Yeah right."

I walked right up to him but Kix stayed in between us, still being our ref. "I didn't even say a word to you until you stood there staring at me while I cleaned."

"I can stand, and look at whatever I please."

I could feel my blood pressure rising through the roof. How was no one noticing this going on? Where's Narvel?


	29. Chapter 29

**SHOULD REBA FORGIVE HIM? I HAD TO CUT THIS SHORT BECAUSE I HAVE TO WORK TONIGHT, AND I AM GETTING SICK. I AM GOING TO REST.**

Just keep calm, just keep calm, just keep calm. I kept repeating this in my head to myself over and over.

"What is your problem, Ronnie? Why do you hate me? What have I done to make you hate me? What, I forgave you for attacking me, not once, but twice? For standing by your side when no one else would? For being dedicated to you? Tell me!"

"You act like you're a saint, never done anything wrong." Ronnie said.

Is he serious?

"You know what, Ronnie, I don't care anymore. I have done nothing but be nice to you, and stand by your side. I could tell everyone the truth about you, how you hit me, and tried to rape me, and cheated on me, but I'm not. Unlike you, I don't like hurting the people I care about." I walked away to join my family before he had a chance to say anything. I was hoping he wouldn't say anything in front of anyone.

"Hey." Ronnie said to me as a I joined him. He was talking to Kix son.

"Hi." I tried to hide my emotions. It seemed to work because he went back to his conversation.

I looked back over to where I left Ronnie and Kix, and they were still standing where I left them, arguing. I promised I wouldn't let them get to me, and that is exactly what I am going to do.

I was having a great time with my family, I love them all so much. Just because of our problems, I wasn't going to stop caring about Ronnie and Kix family, they are my family also, and they always will be.

People were starting to head home, fortunately Ronnie didn't come anywhere near me for the rest of the day.

I was saying bye to everyone when Kix came up to me.

"Hey Reba." he said to me, I ignored him. He sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. "May we talk?"

I looked at him and crossed my arms across my chest. "Why? You want something else to tell the public?"

He looked to the ground. "I wanted to apologize for my actions. It was wrong of me, and I wasn't thinking when it happened." he looked back up to me.

"You're right, you weren't thinking. I really don't care anymore though. You and Ronnie have caused me nothing but issues for this past year, and I am done. I do nothing but forgive you guys, and you two somehow find a way to hurt me again. I am done." I walked away from him. I am tired of this.


	30. Chapter 30

It has been 4 months since the cook out, and I have been the happiest I have been in ages. Things are great with Narvel, and Ronnie and Kix have not bothered me once.

We have finally died out on the media, we are officially old news.

My career is doing great. I am loving life.

I decided to go visit my mom for the weekend, we are currently heading out to lunch. We arrived at the diner, and fortunately, it wasn't too busy. We sat down at a corner booth, I ordered a coke, and my mom ordered some tea.

"So how are things with Narvel?" asked my mom after we had ordered.

"They are great. He has been really dedicated to our relationship, and trying to make it work."

My momma smiled at me. "I am happy for you."

"Really?" I asked her. I know she still is mad at Narvel for leaving me.

"I still hate that he hurt you, but as long as you are happy, then I support you."

n

I truly had the greatest mother ever.

We talked for awhile about my kids, my career, what she has been up to. Our food arrived, and my mom brought up a subject I never thought she would.

"Have you talked to Kix or Ronnie?"

I looked up to her from my plate, a little taken aback from the question. She never looked up at me, just down at her plate.

"Not once since the cookout." I say to her as I go back to eating.

"Why not?"

"Because, any time we are together, we fight. I'm tired of it."

She put her fork down and looked at me, making sure she got my full attention before she spoke. "I know you three have been having issues, I don't know what those issues are, no one does. But I do have one question I want to ask you: have you guys tried talking it out, and I mean really tried. Or is what happened between you three so bad, that it can't be fixed. You guys were always so close, I would hate for it to end for good."

I let her words sink in. "No, we haven't, any time we're around each other, we fight."

"So let me ask one more thing: Is there any part of you at all that wants to work it out? If there is, then it's worth fighting for. Don't let it ruin the great friendship you guys have."

We never talked about it for the rest of the night. I had a great weekend with her, and my siblings, I really do miss home.

I got back home to Nashville and went home to an empty house. Narvel already told me he was going to be hanging out with some buddies of his, so I would be alone for the night.

I decided to open up a bottle of wine and just watch some tv. Around 3:45 my doorbell rang. I went ot answer it and I was not expecting who was on the other side. Ronnie.

"Hi Reba." he said.

"What do you want Ronnie, I really am not in the mood." I said, a little irritated to have him at my door, unannounced.

"I really want to talk to you. I promise, I am not here to cause trouble, I just really want to talk to you."

I have been thinking about what mom told me everyday since our lunch. Should I take her advice?

"Ok, come in." I opened the door and let him in. I turned off the tv and we sat down on my couch.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"I wanted to first apologize for the way I have been acting towards you, you don't deserve it."

I grunted. "I really am tired of hearing that from you, it's all I ever hear, but yet you continue to hurt me." I really didn't want to fight him, but I am very frustrated with him.

"You're right, I have said it a lot, but I really mean it. Reba I love you, I really do. I made mistakes, things I can't take back, but I mean what I am saying now."

"How can I know that, Ronnie?"

What he did next really surprised me, he kissed me. At first I let it happen, it felt comfortable, it felt right. What am I saying?

I push him away, and stood up. "No….." I started to pace. He stood up but didn't move from the front of the couch.

"Why did you just kiss me?" I ask him, momentarily stopping my pacing.

"I really miss you, Red. I made a mistake leaving you."

I walked up to him waving my arms like a mad woman. "You're right! You left me! For Janine! You just can't just come into my house and kiss me like that, I am with Narvel, you are with Janine."

He looked to his feet. "I am not happy."

I actually really felt bad for him, I still do love him, but I can't do it again. I sighed. "Ronnie, look at me." he hesitantly looked at me, and I could see nothing but hurt in his eyes. "Ronnie, I do love you, I always will, I can't control that. But you left me, I didn't leave you, I didn't want to. You really hurt me when you chose Janine, but I am happy with Narvel, I really am. I am sorry to hurt you, but I don't think you really know what you want. And I don't want to be someone's 'maybe', I want to be someone's forever. And I can't be that with you."

I actually started to cry when I said that. As much as he hurt me, I hated to do the same to him.

"I get it Reba, I understand, I am sorry for everything."

"I know you are."

I gave him a hug, and wished him a goodbye.


	31. Chapter 31

So much for relaxing. Ronnie's visit just left me completely confused, and made me realize I still loved him. How can I though? After all he said and did.

But when we were together, and it was good, it was great. When I was with him, I felt something I had never felt before in my life, not even with Charlie or Narvel. I think that is the big reason why I didn't want to break up with him.

I can't be in love with two men at the same time, I just can't. I thought that I only thought I loved Ronnie because we were there for each other after our divorces, at least that's what I kept telling myself.

I was hoping to talk to him about our relationship the next time I seen him or Kix, but that all went down the hill when he kissed me. I didn't realize how much I truly missed him until that kiss. I wish he never came, all it did was confuse me.

I called the one person who tended to always be there for me, and would help me through hard times, my sister Alice.

"Hey Reba." she greeted me as she answered her phone.

"Hey Alice, how are you?"

"I am great, planning a vacation to Florida. How about you? What's going on with the queen of country."

I laughed at her comment. I never saw myself as the 'queen of country', my family says otherwise. "I am good. When are you heading for Florida."

"In three days, I am very excited."

"I bet, Florida is a great place to visit."

"Yes, I have always loved it. So what's going on, red?"

I sighed. "Ronnie was over earlier."

"Oh? How did that go?"

I hesitated. "He told me he still loved me, and regretted leaving me."

Alice was silent on the other line for a few seconds. "Yikes! How do you feel about that?"

"I fell confused. I still love him, but I am really happy with Narvel. But, it feels different with Ronnie."

"What do you mean by different?"

"I don't know how to explain it, I just feel really happy. I am not saying I wasn't or am not happy with Narvel, I don't know, it's just different with Ronnie."

I heard Alice sigh. "Sounds like you don't know what you want." I don't. "What did you tell him."

"I told him I couldn't do it again, he left me. I didn't want to break up with him. He really hurt me. I told him I didn't think he knew what he wanted, and I couldn't be someone's 'maybe'."

"I hate to tell you this, but you need to make a choice, and if you choose to stay with Narvel, you will need to stay away from Ronnie. He obviously don't know what he wants, and you aren't sure. If he stays around, it will just mess with your feelings. As hard as it is, you need to tell him to leave you alone, and for good."

"Thank you Alice, I appreciate it. I got to get going though, love you."

"You're welcome, Reba, I love you too, take care. Keep me updated."

"I will." I hung up the phone and made my decision. I text Ron and asked him to come back over. He was over in half an hour.

We sat down at my kitchen table. I was going to tell him my decision, and I was going to stick with it.

"Ronnie, I really don't want to do this, but I have to. I am going to ask you to stay out of my life, and for good, and completely. I do love you, and you coming over earlier did nothing but confuse me. I want to move on from you, I want to move on with my life, but I can't do that with you in it, even if it is just as a friend. Our friendship ended months ago, and I just want you to leave me alone."

He looked hurt, and angry over my words. I knew our friendship was over, we just needed to have an understanding of where we stood.

"There's no chance at all to be friends?" I shook my head. He stood up. "Ok, I get it. I will stay away, as much as I hate to, but I get what you're saying. We need to move on."

I stood up and hugged him, he was surprised at first, but quickly hugged me back. We held onto each other for a few minutes. I started to cry. I hated this, but it needed to done. Right?


	32. Chapter 32

We let go of each other and he started to leave.

"Wait!" I yelled after him. What am I doing?

He stopped and turned back towards me, I walked up to him and kissed him. Seriously, what am I doing?

I could tell that was not what he was expecting, but he kissed me back almost immediately. My heart stopped when I heard the front door open and close. We separate and turn to look at the door and my fear was confirmed, it was Narvel.

He just stood there for a moment in shock. I didn't know what to do, or what to say. I looked to Ronnie who just looked at me, he didn't know what to do either.

"You're home early." I said, trying to give him a smile.

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you. What's going on here?" he asked as he came a little closer. Ronnie and I were standing near the entrance of the kitchen.

I really didn't know how to respond to that without starting something.

"I came over to talk to Reba." Ronnie said for me. I nodded.

Narvel crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Doesn't look like you were just 'talking'" I could tell he was mad.

"Ronnie, I think you should go home." I said to him.

"Ok, I will talk to you later." he said to me.

"No, you won't." Narvel walked up to Ronnie before he left. "You leave her alone."

Ronnie crossed his arms like Narvel had done. "Karma's a bitch, isn't it."

Narvel sucker punched Ron, I ran over and pulled them from each other.

Ronnie just smirked at Narvel.

"Ronnie, just leave, I will talk to you later." I said to him, he left. Narvel watched him the whole time he left.

He turned to me. "What was that about? Why did you kiss him?" he asked me.

I could feel myself tear up. "it's not what you think."

"What? I didn't just see you kiss him in our house?"

I looked away, I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Look at me, Reba. Tell me I didn't just see you kiss him." he said to me.

I looked at him and started to cry. "I did kiss him."

Narvel rubbed his face with his hand. "Why?"

"I still love him, Narvel." I hated to tell him that.

I could see he was really hurt. "I'm sorry." I said to him as I tried to hug him, he just backed away.

"Don't." he said to me. "I need a minute, just leave me be."

He grabbed his keys and left


	33. Chapter 33

**I AM GOING TO BE ONE-HUNDRED PERCENT HONEST, I DON'T KNOW WHO I WANT HER TO END UP WITH, LOL.**

Narvel was gone for hours, I felt really bad, I know how he feels.

He finally came home around 10pm. I was laying in bed, I couldn't sleep. He came into our bedroom and went to change in the bathroom. I sat up in bed and turned on the bedside lamp and waited for him to come back out.

He came out and laid down beside me, pulling the covers up himself. "Hey." he said as he turned to look at me, leaning against the backboard like I was.

I smiled at him. "Hey. Where did you go?" I asked.

"Just went for a ride, I needed to clear my head." he looked to his lap.

"I really am sorry for earlier, Narvel, I love you so much." I started to cry again.

He leaned closer to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and bringing me closer to himself. I laid my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I know you do, Reba. I don't deserve you." I could hear the hurt in his voice.

I looked up to him, I saw tears in his eyes. "Don't think like that, honey."

He shook his head. "When I saw you kissing him earlier, I was mad at first, but the more I thought about it, the more I couldn't blame you for still loving him. I saw how you guys acted around each other, I really thought you two were meant to be." So did I at one point, but then again, I thought the same with Narvel. "I don't deserve you, not after I left you, and the way I treated you. I wouldn't blame you if you chose Ronnie."

I wish someone would make the choice for me! I can't chose! I kissed him. "I love you, Narvel. I have forgiven you for what you did, it was over a year ago." I backed away from him, and resumed my spot leaning against the backboard. "Ronnie and I's relationship wasn't as perfect as you think."

"What do you mean?" he asked concerned.

"It's a long story, don't worry about it. Lets just say, you are not the only one who has hurt me."

"What do you want?"

I looked at him, not knowing what to say "I don't know."

It has been a week since I kissed Ronnie. I haven't seen or talked to Ronnie, and Narvel never brought the subject back up.

I spent a few days with Shelby, and it was great. He won first place in a race he was in, I was so proud of him, I was so happy I didn't miss it.

Shelby has forgiven his father, and they are getting along great, I love it.

I was still really confused on my feelings, I needed to make a choice, and stick with it, no going back.

I had thought it over more then I care to think, and I had finally made a decision. I was going to tell Narvel and Ronnie tonight.

I was going to break the heart of a man I loved with all my heart, but I made my decision, and I may be hurt, but I am willing to risk it.

I text Ronnie asking if he would meet at my house tonight so we can talk. I was going to tell him and Narvel at one time and just get it over with.

He text back after a few minutes. He said: "I don't know if that's a good idea red. I have been thinking a lot about what has happened. I don't deserve you, and I know you love Narvel, and he loves you. He has been your life for over twenty-six years, and I don't want to ruin that. You have a child with him, and a shared life. So I am making your decision for you. After I finish this text, I am blocking your number, and I am walking away. I wish you a great life, Reba. I love you, it was great while it lasted."

I looked at that text for five minutes not believing what I just read. There goes my plan of telling my choice, now I am not given a choice.


	34. Chapter 34

**THIS CHAPTER IS TO MAKE UP FOR ALL THE DRAMA CHAPTERS.**

I guess I did want someone to make the choice for me, didn't I? it still is frustrating, I finally had made my decision. Oh well.

I was waiting for Narvel to come home. We we're going on a date tonight to a fancy restaurant. I am very excited.

I got dressed up in a dark blue, v neck, blouse, that showed quite a lot of cleaveage, black dress pants, and black high heels. I was finishing up when I heard Narvel come into the house.

I walked downstairs to see Narvel waiting for me at the bottom step with a bouquet of daisies, they were very beautiful. He was wearing a nice blue tux, and a black tie. I walked up to him and gave him a kiss.

"These are very beautiful." I told him as he handed me the flowers, and I smelled them.

"Not as beautiful as you." he smiled at me. I blushed and walked away to put the flowers in a vase.

We had reservations for a very fancy, expensive restaurant in town. It's a hard place to get reservations at, but fortunately, the owners really like us.

We pulled up to a parking spot, and Narvel opened my door for me, and we held hands as we walked into the restaurant, which was quite busy as usual.

We sat down at a booth, and ordered our drinks while we looked over the menu.

I noticed Narvel was more staring at me then at the menu. I looked up and made eye contact with him, he had a huge smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"You're just so beautiful." I blushed, again. This man always knew how to make me feel great.

"Thank you, you are quite handsome yourself." I said as I gave him a flirtatious smile.

We ordered our food and started talking again.

"Shelby called me today." I said to Narvel.

"What did he say?"

"He has another race coming up, and he really wants us to go. I told him we would be there. He also has a new girlfriend." I said that last part a little quietly. My son is twenty-eight years old, but he is still my baby boy. I feel like he grew up way too fast.

"Oh really?" I nodded. "Who is she?"

"He said she is a friend he used to know from school, they started talking again recently. He says he really likes her."

"I am happy for him, he is a good kid."

I smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "We did pretty good raising him.

He squeezed my hand and smiled back. "Yes, we did."

"Mom is wanting to come up for a visit." Narvel said.

"Great! I miss her, she hasn't been up here in a long time."

"I love how you two get along so well."

"She's a great woman. How can you not?"

He laughed. "Yeah, you're right. I will call her tomorrow and tell her she can come this weekend if she wants."

"Can't wait." I smiled a big smile at him.

Our food arrived and we ate in almost complete silence, but we were comfortable with each other.

After having been together for so long, we don't have to try with one another, we are comfortable, even after all that happened.

We finished eating, and the waiter took our plates away. I was stuffed, but It was so good. The waiter came back a minute later with some desert. It was cheesecake, and it looked so good, but I wasn't sure if I had room for it.

"Ooh, that looks so good." I say as he put it in front of me, he also gave Narvel a slice.

"Very good, but I'm full." Narvel said.

"Same, but who can turn down cheesecake." I say as I took a big bite of it.

Narvel laughed at me. "There's always room for cheese cake."

I made a 'mmhmm' noise as I was chewing a mouthful of cake.

I finished the cake up in a hurry, it was the best cheesecake I have ever had. Narvel was only halfway done with his.

I wiped my mouth, and noticed Narvel stopped eating and was staring at me, again.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" I asked him.

He set his fork down and started to stand. "I was going to wait to do this, but I can't wait any longer." he came closer to me and got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. Oh my God. "Reba, I have made mistakes, and I have to live with those. I am an extremely lucky man to have you back in my life, and I love you more then you can ever know. Will you do me the honor, and be my wife again?"

I started to cry, I was so emotional.

I started to nod my head. "Yes, yes I will." he stood up and placed the ring on my finger and we kissed as everyone around us clapped and cheered.


	35. Chapter 35

**I GOT THE INSPIRATION FOR THIS CHAPTER FROM AN ACTUAL INTERVIEW BETWEEN REBA MCENTIRE AND CRAIG FERGUSON.**

The ring was beautiful. He bought a new one for our new start. It felt great to have a ring back on my left ring finger, it has felt so bare this past year, it took a long time to get used to not wearing one. I was so happy.

I called my mom that night when we came home from eating, she was very happy for me. I also called and told my sisters, and Narvel called his mom. We were going to wait to tell Shelby together. He was still trying to work on his relationship with his dad, so I was a little nervous about telling him. They get along great, but I don't know how our son will react.

I was going on Craig Ferguson tonight. I love going on his show, he is a really funny guy, and I enjoy my time with him.

I am currently backstage waiting for my cue to head on stage. I was nervous, I am sure he will bring up the drama between Ronnie, Kix and I. I haven't talked about it publically yet, actually, Kix has been the only one who has, but I have mentally prepared myself for the questions he may ask me.

"Please welcome, the queen of country herself, Rebaaaaa Mcentire!" I heard Craig say and I entered the stage. I greeted him with a smile and a hug and waved to the audience. We both sat down.

"Hi Reba." Craig said.

I smiled at him. "Hi!" I said cheerfully.

"Well don't you look great tonight."

"Well, thank you."

"You know what I was thinking while I was listening to you backstage. I heard you do a pirate accent, and I thought, with my southern accent and your Scottish accent, no one will be able to understand a word we say on here."

"No one watches this show anyways, so it doesn't matter." I laughed.

"it's just us here."

"Yup. I have noticed that whenever you are here, our ratings go way up."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, they should just name the show after you." I laughed at him.

"Wouldn't be the first show."

"So, you live in Nashville right?"

"Yes."

"You know I have never been there?"

"Why not?"

"Just have never had the opportunity to, but I really want to someday."

"I will have to show you it someday."

"So, you have had a lot going on with your life recently."

"Yes, I have." I nodded.

"You went through a divorce."

"Yes, but we are back together again." I wasn't wearing my engagement ring, I haven't told my children, I am nowhere near ready to tell the public.

"Are you happy?"

"Very."

"Well I am very happy for you."

"Thank you." audience applauded at that.

"You are also going through some things with Kix Brooks and Ronnie Dunn, correct?"

"Unfortunately, yes." I was ready for this, I think.

"What happened between you three, if you don't mind me asking."

"Well, it really wasn't just one thing, it was a lot of things. Unfortunately, we refused to try and work them out, and it just kept getting worse."

"Do you talk to them at all?"

"No, not at all. Our friendships are done, we have cut all ties."

"That's too bad." I nodded. "There's a lot of rumors going on about you three."

"I am aware of every one. They're all false."

"Do you think you will ever be friends again, or is this for real over with?"

"Honestly, no, I don't. too much has happened between us three, things that we will probably never reveal."

"Ever?"

"No, not even our family knows the real reason why we have been fighting."

"Wow." I nodded. "Well, I hope no matter what happens, I wish you the best of luck. Reba Mcentire, everybody."


	36. Chapter 36

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER.**

I am sitting at a diner having dinner with Narvel and Shelby. Narvel and I are going to tell him we are engaged. We told Chassidy, Shawna, and Brandon and Kelly, and they are all very happy for us. I don't know why I was so nervous to tell Shelby, but I was. I am sure he will be happy for us.

"How's that new girlfriend of yours?" Narvel asked Shelby.

"Great, I really like her. She can't wait to meet you guys."

"We can't wait to meet her either." I smiled at my son, I haven't seen him this happy in awhile. "Your dad and I have a little announcement we would love to share with you." Narvel took my hand in his, I squeezed it.

"What's that?" he asked us.

"You're mom and I are getting remarried." I smiled at Shelby, waiting for a response.

"Really?" Narvel nodded. "Are you happy mom?" Shelby asked.

"Yes." I looked to Narvel who smiled at me. "I am very happy." I looked back over to Shelby who was smiling at me.

"If you are happy, then I am happy. I know I haven't exactly been the nicest to you lately, dad, but I see you're trying, and if you two are happy, then I am happy for you."

I started to get emotional. I stood up and hugged my son, who hugged me back. "Thank you, Shelby."

We left shortly after that, Shelby said he would call us tomorrow to set up a day where we could meet his girlfriend.

I was pretty tired when we got home, and was just ready to get into some pajamas and relax, which was exactly what I did when I got there.

Narvel and I were going to watch a movie, so he went into the kitchen to get some popcorn and drinks ready. I came downstairs, and he already had everything set up. I joined him on the couch and cuddled against him.

We had started discussing how we were going to get married. We decided to just have a small reception with close friends and family, after all, we have done this before.

I fell asleep on about halfway through the movie, I didn't even realize I did until Narvel woke me up.

"When did I fall asleep?" I asked him as I sat up and rubbed my eyes, yawning.

"About halfway through." he laughed at me, I glared at him.

"I was tired." I whined, laying my head back down on his shoulder.

He giggled. "I could tell. You ready to go to bed?" I nodded, it was already 10pm.

He lifted me up and carried me upstairs to our bedroom, I loved this man.

He laid me down on the bed, and I was out before he even laid down himself.

I wasn't asleep for long until my phone started to ring. I groaned, and checked the caller ID, it was Janine. Why is she calling me? I ignored it.

It stopped ringing, but started up almost right away. You have got to be kidding me! Again, I ignored it. It stopped, and didn't ring again, instead Narvel's did. I heard him groan like I had.

"It's Janine, just ignore it." I told him.

I was about to shut my phone off when her text caught my attention. It read 'Help me, reba please help.' I was now worried. I hurried and dialed her number back, Narvel was watching me at this point.

She answered right away. "Reba I need your help!" she sounded frantic, and it sounded like she was crying. I could hear a lot of commotion in the background, and what sounded like muffled crying coming from another person.

I sat straight up in bed. "What's wrong?" Narvel sat straight up also, looking at me very confused.

"Ronnie is going crazy, I don't know what has gotte into him, but he is scaring me and Haley. Please come help us, I don't know what to do!"

Shit, shit shit! "I will be right there!" I hung up and jumped out of bed, hurryingly changing clothes. I called Kix. Come on, answer your phone.

I started to pace while it kept ringing.

"Hello?" asked a very groggy Kix.

"Kix! You need to meet me at Janine and Ronnie's house right now!" I practically screamed into the phone at him.

"What's wrong?" Kix was a little more alert now.

"Ronnie has attacked Janine and Hayley, they need our help!"

"Shit! I will head over there right now."

"OK, I am leaving now." I hung up the phone and ran downstairs. Narvel stopped me before I walked out the door.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I will explain later, ok I promise. I really need to get going." he nodded and I ran to the car and drove to Janine's.

Kix pulled in right after me. We ran into the house together.

It looked bad, worse then when he was attacked Narvel.

I ran upstairs looking for Janine, and Kix started looking for Ronnie.

I found them in a bedroom closet, they were both crying and shaking. I heard a commotion downstairs.

"I'm going to check on Kix, stay here." I told them after I set them on Janine's bed, they nodded at me.

I ran downstairs, and Kix was trying to calm down Ronnie.

"Will you calm down!" Kix yelled at Ron. He finally calmed down for a moment. He was obviously drunk.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him, he wouldn't respond to us.

"Are they ok?" Kix asked me, referring to Janine and Hayley.

"Other then being scared to death, yeah they're fine. We need to get him out of here."

"I agree. I will take him outside, you go talk to Janine." I agreed, and went upstairs.

I sat down next to them on the bed. "Kix and I will take him elsewhere, I will make sure he won't come back here again tonight."

"Thank you Reba, I know you didn't have to."

"it's no problem at all, I don't want you to get hurt, either one of you." I smiled at them. Hayley gave me a weak smile back, I hated that she had to see her dad act like that. "What happened tonight."

"I don't know, he came home drunk, and we got into a big fight and before I knew it, he was just going crazy." Janine said.

"Did he hurt you two at all?" I asked, I was worried that he did.

She shook her head. "No, he didn't touch us."

"Are you going to be ok tonight?" she nodded. "Ok, well I'm going to get going, if you need anything, call either me or Kix, ok?"

"I will. Thank you again." We hugged and I went downstairs and outside to see Kix on the outside of the car and a passed out Ronnie in the front seat of his car. I walked up and joined Kix.

"They will be fine, he didn't hurt them at all." I told Kix.

"You ready to go?" I nodded.

I drove my car and Kix drove his with Ronnie. We went to a local hotel, I checked us in while Kix stayed in the car. We both had to practically carry Ronnie to the room.

When we got in it, we laid Ronnie down on the bed, and he fell asleep right away.

"I'm dreading the morning." I told Kix.

"I am too. I wonder if he will even remember tonight."

"I doubt he will, he usually doesn't." I yawned.

"Ready for bed?" I nodded tiredly. "Let's go to bed. Goodnight Red."

I wished him a goodnight and went into my own room which was next doors to there's. I had a feeling tomorrow wasn't going to be a good day.

I awoke around 7am the next morning, and shot Kix a text asking if he was awake. He answered right away saying he was, but Ronnie was still asleep. I went and joined him in the next room.

We were sitting on his bed having a light conversation, when we both heard Ronnie groan, we looked over to him, he was starting to sit up in bed.

"Well look who's awake." Kix said coldly.

"Shit." Was all Ronnie said.

"Ronnie? What happened last night?" I got straight to the point. "Do you remember? Do you remember attacking your wife and child?" I was the angriest I have ever been at him.

"What are you talking about?"

Kix stood up and walked to the end of the beds. "You got drunk again last night and went crazy on Janine and Hayley. Don't you remember?"

"He never remembers." I said out loud.

"What gotten into you? You haven't had a drink in over a year, and you get plastered last night!" Kix was just as mad as I was.

"I'm leaving." Ronnie stood and tried to leave, but Kix stood in front of him.

"No, you're not. We are discussing this whether you want to or not." Kix told him. I stood up and stood beside them.

"Get out of my way." Ronnie said sternly to Kix.

"I'm not moving."

Ronnie shoved Kix, hard, out of the way. Kix stumbled back but didn't fall. Ronnie started to leave but this time I stood in front of him.

"You can't keep doing this, we are trying to help you!" I told Ronnie.

"I really don't care Reba."

I was getting very frustrated. "That's your problem. You just do things and don't want to face the consequences! You have lost me and Kix because of it and you may have lost your family! Do you even care?" he just stared at me. "Just talk to us, Ronnie. That's all we ask, just talk."

"I don't care. I'm leaving, don't stop me." he shoved past me and left, I just looked at Kix in shock, he was just shaking his head.

We checked out and headed to our homes. I knew Narvel would be wanting to know what happened. I walked in the house and he was drinking coffee in the kitchen.

I got myself a cup and joined him at our table.

"Good morning." he greeted as he gave me a kiss.

"Good morning." I smiled at him.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"No, not really."

I told him everything that happened last night and this morning, he couldn't believe it.

"I will call Janine later, see how she is doing." he said.

"Sounds good. I am really tired though, I am going back to bed."

He wished me a sweet dream and I headed back upstairs. I was tired but couldn't fall asleep, I was too riled up.

I heard my phone go off indicating I had a text message. It was Ronnie.

I unlocked my phone and read his text message. It said: 'You're right Reba, I have lost everyone that has meant something to me. I am selfish, I apologize for hurting all of you.'

It was a short message, but I had a strange feeling in my gut that something was wrong, and I couldn't shake it. I text him back asking where he was, something told me to check on him.

He answered back instantly and said he was at his office. I snuck out of my house and drove to his office. I still had a key to his office from when we dated, I never gave it back to him.

I unlocked the door to his office and poked my head through, I didn't see him anywhere. "Ronnie?" I called out. I didn't get a response. I was about to leave when something caught my attention. Ronnie was laying on the floor behind his desk.

I ran over to him and could see he wasn't breathing, and there was an empty bottle of sleeping pills laying next to him.

"No no no no no." I cried in a panic. I hurriedly got my phone out and dialed 911 telling them our address and to hurry.

I started to do CPR. I did it for what felt like forever, but I wasn't getting a response back. I eventually gave up and burried my head into his chest and cried. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"


	37. Chapter 37

The paramedics arrived quickly, fortunately they were able to find a pulse, it was very weak, but there was one. I rode in the ambulance to the hospital. I called Janine, Narvel and Kix. I asked Narvel to pick Janine up and take her here, I knew she was in no shape to drive herself here.

I am currently sitting in the waiting room, I have both of my elbows laying on each of my knees and my head laying in my hands. I feel so helpless, I don't know if my friend will live or die. Why didn't I stop him from leaving the hotel? Why didn't I come sooner? I couldn't imagine my life without him.

Kix and Barbra were the first ones to arrive. I looked up when I heard the doors open and they rushed in. I stood up and just ran to Kix and hugged him and started crying. Barbra was crying, and I could see Kix was barely holding it back.

Janine and Narvel came in shortly after they did. Janine was a mess, and Narvel looked nervous. I hugged Janine and she clung onto my crying.

I sat down and Janine sat down next to me on my right, and Barbra sat down next to me on my left.

"What happened Reba?" Asked Narvel.

"I don't know. I got a text after I laid down from Ronnie and it just seemed off, and I had a strong feeling that something was wrong and I needed to check on him. So I messaged him and asked him where he was, he said he was at his office. I drove right there and I found him on the ground, not breathing. I called 911 and tried doing cpr." I was crying really hard at this time. I was having a hard time speaking. Barbra wrapped her arms around me. "The paramedics were there quickly and they did find a pulse. I rode with him here and they took him in right away, I haven't heard anything more."

"Oh my God." Kix said as he turned around and started to pace.

Everyone was quiet, only noise coming from us were our worried cries.

It felt like we were waiting forever before the doctor finally came out.

We all walked over to the doctor, anxiously waiting for an answer.

"Is Ronnie ok, doc?" Asked Kix.

"I am sorry, but we tried everything we could, he did not make it."

Janine lost it, and I cried worse then I have in a long time. I couldn't believe it, my best friend was gone.

It felt like the whole world stopped, I couldn't believe it.

I couldn't stay there any longer, I turned around and practically ran from the hospital. I collapsed outside the hospital doors and just burst into inconsoluble cries.

"Breaking news: country legend Ronnie Dunn has died today. Reports say Ronnie was found unconscious in his office, and later died in a local hospital. Dunn is well known as one half of the famous Brooks and Dunn duo. He was 63."

The news of his death was all over the TV and internet. I hated to look at either one, I was having a hard time believing he was gone.

Today is his funeral, Kix, Barbra, Narvel, Janine and I are driving there together now. We have planned a private ceremony with family and close friends.

A lot of people shown up, some I haven't seen in years. Ronnie would have loved that they came. His kids were a mess, I felt so bad for them. My family came, I was glad they were here, I needed their support. These past few days have been horrible.

Ronnie's family and Kix all stood up and said their goodbyes to Ronnie. Janine asked if I wanted to say something. I nodded. I stood up and walked to the podium that was to the left of the casket, overlooking the mourners.

"I have known Ronnie for over twenty years, he was a great friend of mine, and I loved him a lot. These past few days without him don't seem rea. I want to tell a story that was always a favorite of ours to tell. Ronnie Kix and I went to Paris last year, and we got into some trouble, and got ourselves arrested. No one knew who we were, and Ronnie was trying to convince them that we were celebrities and they didn't believe us. We almost were asked to never come back." I laughed a little remembering our trip. "it was a great trip, we had a lot of fun. I just want so much to have this all to be a dream. I just want to wake up and this not be real. I want my best friend back."


	38. Chapter 38

I woke up with a start, and looked around confused. I realized we were still at the hospital in the waiting room. Oh thank god, it was just a dream.

"Are you ok?" Asked Narvel, he was sitting beside me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream. Have you heard anything?"

"No, not yet."

No sooner had he said that did the doctor show up, we all jumped up and walked to him.

"How's my husband?" Asked Janine. Kix hugged her to his side.

"He's stable. He had a weak pulse when we got here and had to help jump is heart into a more regular beat, we also had to pump his stomach. It is uncertain how long he was unconscious, and we can't know the full extent of his injuries until he wakes up."

"Can we see him?" asked Barbra.

"Of course, follow me."

Janine and I went in first while everyone else waited in the waiting room, the kids were on the way.

The doctor led us to his room and we walked in. I almost didn't recognize the man laying in the hospital bed. It wasn't the fact that he was in a hospital gown, or had machines hooked up to him, or even how pale he looked. No, it was that I felt like I didn't know who this man was anymore. He has changed so much in a year, the Ronnie I knew would never do this.

Janine went over and grabbed his hand and cried silently, I walked up and stood beside her. I honestly don't hate Janine, I never have. I still care about her, and I hated to think about the pain she must feel. They have been married forever, and I know she loves him so much.

"I want to go talk to Kix, want me to have Narvel and Barbra sit with you?" I asked Janine, she just nodded and I left to find the rest.

This whole thing has woken me up and realized we need to put an end to all this. I miss them both so much, and I hate that we aren't friends, we haven't even tried to work on things. I vowed to make it work, not for me, but for Ronnie.

"Kix may I talk to you outside?" I asked. I turned to face Barbra and Narvel. "Do you two mind sitting with Janine, I hate to have her be by herself." They nodded and I told them his room number and they left.

Kix and I walked outside and sat at a nearby bench.

"So, what do you want to talk about Reba?" Kix asked.

"I want us three to make up, I want us to get past everything that happened. Is it possible at all that we can? Be honest with me, because it there is even any doubt at all, then tell me."

Kix looked a little caught off guard, but quickly shook it off. "Reba, There's always going to be doubt, it's just the way it is, nothing is guaranteed. But I believe if we really want to, and we really try, then yes, we can get past all this."

I smiled at him. I looked down to my lap, feeling the tears build up again. "I am so worried about Ron."

Kix wrapped me into a hug and I buried my head into his shoulder. "I know, I am too, but he will make it, he's strong."

Narvel came up to us out of nowhere, out of breath. "Hey, I was looking for you guys. Ronnie's awake.

Kix and I followed Narvel into the hospital. Barbra was waiting in the waiting room for us. We stayed there giving Ronnie a moment with his wife and kids.

Kix and I agreed to talk to Ronnie about what we discussed briefly.

After half an hour, Janine walked out with her kids. Kix and I walked in together and Ronnie was sitting up in bed. He had some color returning to him, but he was still pale.

Doctors said there seemed to be no lasting damage, so that was good news, but they are keeping a very close eye on him.

I pulled a chair up close to his bed and sat down, Kix stood beside me. "Hey." I greeted Ron with a smile.

"Hi red." he gave me a weak smile.

"You gave us a real scare there, Ron." Kix said.

"Why?" it was all I could ask.

Ronnie sighed and wouldn't look at either one of us. "After I left the hotel room, I just couldn't stop thinking about what as asshole I have been lately. I had been doing so good, and just one night ruined it all." he was referring to his drinking problem. "And I did the one thing I swore I would never do, I hurt my family. That was the last straw, I felt the world would be better off without me in it."

I looked up to Kix who had some tears running down his face, like mine. I turned my attention back to Ronnie.

"Kix and I have want to talk to you about something." I looked back up to Kix who nodded in encouragement. I felt a little better with him there. I looked back to Ronnie who was looking at me. "Kix and I really want to work on getting past everything, and try to mend our friendship."

"We are tired of all the fighting, and we really miss each other." Kix said.

"Is it possible to do it?" I asked Ronnie. "Be honest with me."

Ronnie was silent for a moment, thinking it over. "I want more then anything to have you two back into my life, I miss you guys more then anything."

Kix sighed. "Yeah, but we can't have you going off doing these things, something has to change, and change for good. The Ronnie we know would never hurt the people he loved. The Ronnie we know would kill the person sitting in front of us." I agreed.

"I need help." I could hear the pain in Ronnie's voice.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "We will do everything we can to help you. We will be by your side through it all, I promise."


	39. Chapter 39

**SORRY TO B SHORT AND TO THE POINT IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT I AM WRITING THIS AT 1:30AM AND I AM VERY TIRED, I WILL MAKE IT UP TOMORROW.**

"I swear if one more person asks me what is going on with Ronnie, I am going to scream!" I said to Kix in frustration, as I walked into his office.

Kix looked up at me from his paperwork, I sat down at a seat across from his desk.

It has been three days since Ronnie tried to kill himself. He was sent to a psychiatric hospital for evaluation, he didn't want to go, but he didn't have a choice. Somehow, everything was leaked to the press, and it was all over the news. My phone has been blowing up with people asking what happened, and I am sick of it. I have ignored every single one.

"How did they even find out what happened?" Kix asked.

I rubbed my hands over my face in frustration. "I have no idea, but I am tired of it."

Kix and I have been spending a lot of time together these past few days, actually we all have, we have also visited Ronnie a few times.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking over some new songs, they're not that bad actually. Here check them out." he handed me them over and I read over the lyrics, they actually were pretty good.

"They're good. Who wrote them?"

"A lot of people, a few Ronnie gave me." I nodded.

My phone suddenly went off indicating a text. It was a picture from Shelby showing him and his girlfriend riding in a helicopter. They looked like they were having a lot of fun. I smiled and showed Kix the photo.

Shelby took his girlfriend Ashley on a helicopter ride date today over Nashville.

"You ready to go?" Asked Kix as he stood up and stretched.

I nodded and we walked out after he locked his office door. Kix, Barbra, Janine, Narvel, and I were going to have a game night at my house. We used to do things together all the time, but we have hardly been together in one room at one time in a long time, it was long overdue.

Everyone was already at my house waiting when we arrived. I got some drinks and snacks out and set them in front of us.

We were debating on what game we wanted to play, we finally agreed on UNO.

We were having a lot of fun and sharing a lot of laughs, when my phone went off.

I looked at the caller ID and didn't recognize the number. I ignored it thinking it was a news reporter or something. Whoever it was left a voicemail and I listened to it.

It was a sheriffs deputy telling me that the helicopter Shelby was in went missing.


	40. Chapter 40

I felt like I was having a heart attack while listening to the officer on the other line telling me about what happened.

I called him back immediately after I finished listening to the voicemail. I was told the helicopter had radioed for help, but when someone answered them back, they didn't get a response. They sent a search party after them, and have had no luck so far.

I am sitting on my chair at my kitchen table with Janine and Barbra sitting next to me, Kix standing next to us, and Narvel was pacing the kitchen.

I hung up the phone. "What did he say?" Narvel asked me as he stopped pacing and watched me.

"They said they made a distress call, and when headquarters answered them back, they never got a response. They have a search team looking, but nothing so far." I laid my head down in my hands, feeling so hopeless and scared. Unfortunately, I have been in this position before, and it ended with the worse thing that has ever happened in my life.

"I am sure everything's fine." Kix said, but it didn't help.

"Are you kidding me? Our son is missing! He was in a helicopter that is no where to be found!" Narvel said to Kix.

"Narvel, knock it off!" I said to him, I really didn't want them fighting.

"I am really sick of your shit, Narvel." Kix said.

"Enough you two!" scolded Barbra.

I stood up and stepped outside, I needed some fresh air.

It was a beautiful night, clear skies, nice temperatures, full moon. I looked up to the sky and said a silent prayer.

"God, please help keep my son safe, I can't imagine my life without him. Please bring him home to us. Amen"

I turned around when I heard my back door open, and saw Barbra walk out and join me. I turned and looked back out towards my back yard.

"It's a nice night." I say to her.

She came and stood beside me. "It really is, I wish every night was like this." I nodded.

I looked to her. "I have missed you."

She smiled at me. The hospital was the fist time I had seen or talked to her since the cookout. "I have missed you too, red. I am glad you and Kix are friends again."

"Me too. I sure have missed him." I turned back towards the yard. "How are the kids?"

She turned to look at the yard like I am. "They are good, they were at our house last night, we had dinner together."

"You two raised some great kids."

She smiled. "So did you and Narvel."

I started to tear up, I hated this.

Barbra gave me a hug. "I'm sure he's fine, they will find him. Don't give up hope."

I started to cry in her shoulder. "I am so scared."

She rubbed my back. "I know, we all are."

I heard my phone go off in the kitchen and I ran into answer it. It was the officer I talked to earlier.

"Hello?" I asked as I answered, I was hoping he had answers."

"Ms. Mcentire? I'm sorry to tell you this, but we located the helicopter your son was in. it crashed in the woods, and there's no signs of any survivors."

I dropped the phone and just collapsed onto the floor. No parent is supposed to outlive their child. I felt like I just died.

Narvel came over and held onto me and I just screamed, my baby is gone.


	41. Chapter 41

It has been a week, and Narvel is currently discussing wedding plans with me. I have barely gotten out of bed these past few days, and I feel miserable.

"I really don't care what we do anymore." I said to him.

We are sitting at my kitchen table, and I have my head laying in the palm of my hand.

Narvel sighed and looked at me. I know he was hurting as badly as I was, and was just trying to help me feel better, but I wish he would stop.

"Reba, we need to discuss this."

"No we don't."

Narvel rubbed his hands across his face in frustration. "Would you rather just forget the wedding then? Do you even still want to get married?" he was getting upset. The loss of our son has taken a toll on our relationship.

I stood up. "I can't believe you would even think that!" I stormed out of the kitchen.

He followed me and grabbed my arm spinning me back around to look at me.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just don't know what you want anymore, Reba."

"You know what I want? I want my son back, that's what I want."

I turned back around and just went into our bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind me.

Ronnie was released from the hospital, and is back home with Janine. He is doing very good, and we are very proud of him. There is still a lot of tension between him and Narvel, but we are moving to get past it.

Kix, Ronnie, and I are going to have a talk tonight and discuss all that has happened. We want to put everything onto the table, and have nothing left in the open, I think it's the best thing to do.

I stayed in my room until it was time to meet with them. I was avoiding Narvel. I know that is a horrible thing to do, he is going through the same thing I am going through, but I just want to be away from him at the moment.

We had agreed to meet at Kix office. I parked my car, and walked in. I noticed Ronnie and Kix were already here. I knocked on his door and let myself in. Kix was sitting behind his desk and Ronnie was sitting at a chair in front of Kix desk, I sat in a chair next to Ronnie.

"Hey." I greeted them as I sat down.

"Hey red." Ronnie greeted me with a smile.

"Reba." Kix also greeted me with an equal smile.

We started off with a little small talk, just discussing what was going on with our lives. Nobody knew how to bring up the subject that we came here for.

After a moment of silence, I was the first one to bring it up. "So, where do we start?"

"I guess from the beginning." said Kix.

"Well, who would like to start."

"I will." said Kix. "I know you two were upset with me for going on live TV and discussing your business, and I don't blame you. Ronnie, you and I had gotten into an argument the night before, because I was angry with how you treated Reba. And I wanted to get back, and it was just the wrong place at the wrong time, and I acted before I thought. I never meant to hurt either one of you and I really am sorry for that."

"I have to admit, it was a shock. Narvel, Shelby, and I" it was hard saying Shelby's name. "were visiting my family, and Pake told me to go see this. They had you on the news talking to the reporters and I was mad. I have to admit that I was mad for awhile, I felt like I was stabbed in the back. Honestly, though, I have forgiven you, Kix, I really have." he smiled at me, and a look of relief came across his face.

"I remember that fight, and I was sitting at home with Janine when I saw that. I was pissed also, I couldn't believe you would do that. But I was over it a long time ago, you're my brother, I can't stay mad at you, and I don't blame you for being mad at me that night."

This seemed to be going very well.

I felt it was my turn.

I turned to Ronnie, as there was a lot to say to him. "Ronnie, I was mad at you for the longest time. You really hurt me, pretty much destroyed me. I wasn't mad at you attacking me, I got over that, I was mad at you for leaving me like I was nothing. You made me feel like our relationship never meant anything, like it was a mistake. I loved you so much, it was different with you then when I was with Narvel, I don't know how to explain it, it just was. I wanted to be with you forever, I think it's a big reason why we ended all ties. But I am over it, and I missed you a lot, I missed my best friend." I looked over to Kix. "I missed both of my best friends." Kix smiled and squeezed my hand.

I turned back to Ronnie who had tears in his eyes.

"I never once thought our relationship was a mistake, I loved you, a lot. Honestly, a big reason why I went back to Janine was because I felt I didn't deserve you, you deserved better. I didn't know how to break it off, and I was being very selfish for it. I never meant to hurt you as badly as I had, but I couldn't forgive myself for hurting you in the ways I did, and I felt you needed a push. I was an asshole to you, both of you, and I really am sorry."

I was tearing up myself. The words we all said were very genuine and from the heart, and you could tell, you could feel it.

I stood up and hugged them both tightly. I felt like this was a big step in making amends with one another, this was exactly what we needed.


	42. Chapter 42

I came home with a sense of relief. I feel like we made a big step talking things over, we haven't done it before, and we needed it. For one little moment, I forgot all my pain I was feeling.

I walked into my house to see Narvel sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey." I greeted him as I walked over to sit next to him. He didn't even acknowledge me. "What?" I asked.

Still no response from him. Seriously?

"So, you're just going to ignore me?"

He finally looked at me, he was angry. "Why should I talk to you?"

"What is wrong with you?"

He angrily turned off the tv. "I have been trying to talk to you for this past week, I have been trying to discuss wedding plans with you, and the whole time you have been acting like you don't care. I know you're hurting, so am I, he was my son too. I think you forgot that."

I could feel my temper rising. "I'm sorry that I have been mourning the loss of our son, and I don't want to think about wedding plans right now."

"I am just trying to help, but you keep pushing me away. You wont even talk to me anymore. You go hang out with Kix and Ronnie and come home with a huge smile, but you have been treating me like crap at home, and you expect me to just sit here and be ok with this."

"I was talking to them, trying to make amends, we are trying to put everything to rest." I was angry.

"I'm done talking to you." he stood up and went to walk away but I stopped him.

"No, you want to talk, you complain that I am not talking to you, then let's talk."

"No, I am done talking." he tried to go again, but I stopped him again.

"What is your problem?"

"Are you seriously not getting it Reba?" he flailed his arms about in frustration. "What do I have to do, spell it out for you?"

"Why can't you understand that I lost my baby? That I am having a hard time figuring out how to move on with my life! You have three other kids, he was the only one I had!"

"Is that what you think? Just because I have three other kids, does not make losing Shelby any easier! I am trying to figure out how to move on with my life just like you! I am going through the same thing you are!" he was yelling at this point.

"You just don't get it." I turned to walk away from him. This time, he grabbed and stopped me.

"No Reba, you are the one who doesn't get it."

"I am done with this fight." I went to walk upstairs, but stopped when I heard his words.

"Yeah, just keep running away, that's all you ever do!"

I walked back down the few stairs I walked up and stormed up to him. "I am not the one who ran out and had an affair with our friend! You probably only came back because I have money!" I regretted the words the second they left their mouth. I forgave him a long time ago, and he has really proven himself, and here I am bringing it up again. I spoke in anger and hurt, not thinking. I knew he wasn't with me because I had money.

I could see the pain and betrayal in his face, as I said that.

"You think I am with you because you have money? You can't be serous!"

"Well you did leave me!"

He got really angry and grabbed my left arm. "Give me your ring!" he tried to take my engagement ring off my finger.

I tried to pull my hand out of his strong grip. "Let me go!"

He ripped the finger off my finger, not easily. I am pretty sure he broke my knuckle in the mean time.

He stormed out the door slamming it on his way out.

My finger felt like it was on fire, and was swelling quickly. I went to put ice on it, trying to bend it and I couldn't. Great.

I wondered if I should go to the hospital to check it out, as it also started to turn purple.

I was hurt,, frustrated, and just drained. So much has happened to me, so much. I feel like there was nothing left to live for anymore.

I went to my upstairs bathroom, and looked through my medicine cabinet. I picked up a pill bottle, and played with it in my hand, debating on my actions, thinking about what Ronnie tried.

What if I was successful?


	43. Chapter 43

I felt so useless, and depressed. Nothing good has happened to me lately, and I couldn't take it anymore.

I felt I had no reason to go on anymore.

But I couldn't do it, I just couldn't, my son wouldn't want me to do this.

I put the pill bottle back in the cabinet and laid on my bed. My finger hurt badly, but I really hated to go to the hospital, but the pain got to be too badly, and I felt I had no choice, I knew it was broken.

I drove myself to the emergency room, and checked myself in. I got a lot of stares from people who recognized who I was, it made me uncomfortable. I have never felt like that before, but I never thought I'd feel half the feelings I felt.

I shot Ronnie a text, briefly explaining my situation. After about forty-five minutes, I was called into the room. They did an ex-ray and just as I feared, it was broken. They bandaged it up, gave me some pain meds, and sent me home.

When I pulled up into my driveway, I seen Ronnie's car in the driveway.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as I walked into my house. He was sitting on my arm chair, facing the door.

"I came to see if you were ok." he said as he walked over to me, examining my finger. "What happened to your finger?" he asked very concerned.

I refused to make eye contact. "Nothing." I said quietly, I walked away from him.

He followed me and gently stopped me. "Did Narvel do that?" I didn't answer him. "Reba?" I started to cry.

Ronnie pulled me into a tight hug as I cried into his chest. "I will kill him."

I shook my head. "He didn't mean to hurt me, he doesn't even know he did."

He pushed me away enough to look at my face. "What do you mean?"

I sighed and pushed myself away from him. "We got into a fight, and he ripped my engagement ring off my finger, it didn't go easily. He left right after it happened, and I haven't talked to him since."

"Just because you got into a fight, doesn't mean he has to be that violent with you!" Ronnie was mad.

I sat down on the seat he was sitting on and buried my head into my hands. "I feel so depressed, Ronnie. I feel like I have nothing left to live for." I started to cry.

He came over and sat on the arm rest and hugged me tightly to him. "Why do you think that? You're one of the greatest, sweetest, generous person I know. You have a heart of gold, who has so much to live for."

"Yeah right." I mumbled.

Ronnie sighed, and grabbed my head gently forcing me to look at him. "What's going on Reba?"

"I lost my son, I lost you, and I just now lost Narvel."

"You haven't lost me, I will always be here for you, no matter what."

"I did lose you." I looked away from him, not able to look him in the face. "I wanted to be with you forever, and you just threw me out like yesterdays garbage."

Ronnie stood up. "What do you want from me Reba? We are both moving on!"

"I know! I know. I don't know why all this is coming up. I just feel so lost, I have so many emotions going on and I don't know how to handle them." I started to hyperventilate.

"Hey, you're ok, its ok."

"No, It's not. I have lost my child! The one reason to keep me living. No parent should ever outlive their child! I feel like dying." I whispered the last part, hoping he didn't hear me, but he did.

"I know you're hurting, but Shelby would hate seeing you like this, he would want you to move on. I know it's hard, but you can't give up."

"it's easier said then done." I said.

"I know, but you won't be alone. I will be here, so will Janine, Kix and Barbra. We will always be here for you, no matter what."

I let out a light smile at his words, he was right. "it's not going to be easy."

"Nothing in life ever is."

I walked over and hugged Ronnie. "Thank you, Ronnie."

"I will always be here for you Red, no matter what."

We both looked up when the door opened and I about fainted at the person standing in front of me. How?

Shelby.


	44. Chapter 44

"Shelby?" I was in total disbelief.

"Hi, mom." he said.

I ran up to him and hugged him tightly fearing that if I let go then he will disappear. I couldn't believe it.

"How?" was all I could manage to get out.

I was suddenly aware of someone shaking me. I awoke and realized I fell asleep. It was a dream, my son really was dead. I started to cry.

"Hey, don't cry." Ronnie tried soothing me as he rubbed my arm, it didn't help, I couldn't stop crying.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me into my bedroom and set me down on it. I laid my head into my pillow and cried.

"Ronnie, I really would just like to be alone. Please."

He hesitated, not wanting to leave. "I don't know if you should be alone right now Reba.'

I sat up in bed and looked at him. "I will be fine, just leave."

"Reba-" I cut him off.

"LEAVE!"

He was taken aback by my sudden outburst, but he got up and hesitantly walked to the door, looked at me one last time then left.

I cried into the pillow for god knows how long, until I finally decided enough was enough.

The dream pushed me over the edge. I have had enough. I wanted my son back .

I went back into the bathroom and pulled the same bottle I had out earlier back out.

I opened it and poured the pills into my hand.

I was doing it. I was done.

I swallowed one at a time, and before long they were all gone. I stumbled into my bedroom, the pills already taking an effect. I climbed onto my bed and curled up into a ball, before everything around me turned to black.


	45. Chapter 45

I could hear voices, lots of them, all talking, but I couldn't make out a word they said, or who they were. I didn't feel real, I felt strange.

I tried opening my eyes, but couldn't, they were too heavy. All the voices around me sounded like they were talking underwater. I felt sick. Am I dead?

I tried opening my eyes again with somewhat of a success, but the light was too blinding to keep them open. I closed them immediately and let out a small groan.

I heard someone come closer to me. "Reba?" it was Narvel.

I finally got my eyes open and looked around, only to realize I was in my bed, in my bedroom, at home. "What happened?" I asked.

"You got light headed while talking to Ronnie, and passed out. You hit your head really hard. How do you feel?"

I sat up in bed, I noticed Ronnie was standing to the right of Narvel. Narvel sat down beside me.

"Like my head is going to explode." I rubbed my head, I could feel a slight lump, I don't remember falling. "I had a weird dream. I dreamt that after our talk, Shelby came home and then I woke up and I dreamt that he was here, then I killed myself."

Narvel looked at me with a look of concern.

"it felt so real." I said. I tried to hide my emotions, didn't work. "Why didn't you take me to the hospital?" I wondered.

"You weren't out very long, I had just walked in the door when Ronnie was trying to catch you. I saw you fall, and I carried you up here. Do you think you need to go?" asked Narvel.

"I don't think so, I think I will be fine."

"I really ought to get going back home, Janine has dinner ready. Let me know if you need anything, ok Reba?"

I nodded and he said goodbye.

"We need to talk Reba." Narvel said. He was looking down to the blanket on the bed, avoiding eye contact.

"Do we have to?"

He looked up to me and I could see pain and guilt in his eyes. "I never meant to hurt you Reba. I didn't realize in the moment what I had done until I got home and seen your finger, Ronnie told me I broke it. I am sorry Reba. I got mad, it's just you mean more to me then anything in this world, and I hate that you may think I am only with you because of money."

His words really got to me. "I never have once thought that Narvel, honestly. I don't know why I said that, it just came out. Your actions earlier scared me, I thought I had finally pushed you away for good. I know I am not the easiest person to live with, or love." I looked away, willing the tears not to fall.

"Reba, there is nothing in this world that would make me not love you, nothing."

I looked to him, and hated to say what I was going to. "Janine did."

The look of pain and guilt in his eyes just deepened at my words.

"I know you want me to just forget it because I forgave you, but I can't. it made me realize how easy you could just throw me away and ruin my life. I was so broken when you left me. It was so unexpected, and I hated you for it. I can't just forget that. I'm sorry." I started to openly cry, and I turned away from him completely.

"I know you can't, and I hate myself for making you feel that way." he took my hand in his. " I promise you, for every second of every minute of every day I will spend all of it making sure you know how beautiful, how amazing, and how loved you are. I made a huge mistake and I would give everything to go back in time and stop myself, but I can't."

"I thought about killing myself when you left earlier."

He looked at me in shock. "What?"

I tuned back around to face him, but still didn't make eye contact. "After you left, I went into our bathroom and got out some pills, I debated taking them all. I felt I had nothing to live for anymore. Shelby's gone, you left, and I just felt like giving up."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"How was I supposed to?"

He hugged me and held on and I just cried. "I couldn't go through with it, I knew Shelby wouldn't want that, so I didn't. I went to the hospital instead. Narvel?" he looked at me. "Promise me if you ever get a time machine, go back and save our son instead."

He smiled at me. "I promise I will."

We spent the rest of the night talking. I had a bad headache and was ready for bed early.

I woke up around 1am and didn't know why I was awake at first. I didn't have to go to the bathroom, and I didn't have any bad dreams or anything. Narvel was sleeping peacefully beside me.

It was then that I heard a noise. It wasn't a loud noise, but It was coming from downstairs. I woke Narvel up.

"What?" he asked groggily while rubbing his eyes.

"I heard something downstairs. I think someone's in our house."

He sat up, more alert now. Suddenly we heard the noise again. Narvel got up quickly and found his gun. He went downstairs and I followed right behind him.

We got downstairs and I could see a figure in our kitchen.

Narvel snuck in behind the person. As I got closer I gasped when I realized who it was. Narvel froze, and the person turned around.

They stood there with a sandwich in their mouth, a little shocked that we were behind them.

I couldn't believe it. This can't be another dream, it's so real.

"Surprise…."

Narvel practcally dropped his gun, fortunately it didn't go off.

I ran and hug the boy standing in front of me. Please don't let me be dreaming, please, not again.


	46. Chapter 46

I had to practically pinch myself to see if I was really awake and this was real, that I was really holding my son. My brain likes to play tricks on me.

"Shelby?" Narvel spoke.

Shelby tried to get out my death grip but I wouldn't let go, I was never letting go again.

Shelby gave up and took the sandwich out of his mouth to speak. "Yeah, It's me."

Narvel came over and go me off Shelby. I gave him a death glare. "Relax Reba, he's not going anywhere. Right?" he asked Shelby.

He laughed. "No."

"We thought you were dead." I started to cry.

"Oh mom." Shelby gave me a hug, I still didn't want to let go.

"What happened? The helicopter you were on crashed." said a confused Narvel.

We sat down to the table. "I survived the crash, my girlfriend, and pilot died on impact. I was hurting a lot, but I knew I couldn't stay here. So I went to find help. I found this cabin, and knocked on the door. It was an older, nice couple who took me in and refused to let me leave until I was healed, hence why I haven't came until now. I had a hard time convincing them I was fine to leave now." my son teared up thinking about what happened.

I hugged him tightly again. "I am so sorry baby."


	47. Chapter 47

I have not let my son out of my sight once, I have lost him once, I am not losing him again.

"Honey, you have to let him leave sometime." Narvel said to me.

I am making some breakfast while Narvel is sitting at the kitchen table.

"He is my son, I made him, I can make him stay if I want."

Narvel sighed in frustration. "It's not legal to keep him here against his will." I shot him a glare. He sighed, and walked over to me. "I know you're scared to lose him again, but he will be fine. He won't be gone forever."

I know he was right, I just was scared. It has been four days since Shelby came back home, and he wanted to go back to his home, and get back to his racing, but I was nervous.

"I know, you're right. I am just ecstatic to have him here, alive." I started to tear up.

Narvel brought me into a hug. "I know, I am too. We have our son back, he won't be going anywhere."

Shelby walked into the kitchen, yawning, when Narvel and I seperated.

"Good morning Shelby." I greeted him.

"Morning." he said to us as he sat down next to Narvel.

"I am making breakfast, you want some?"

"Sure, I'm starving."

"You're always hungry." said Narvel. Shelby stuck his tongue out at him, I laughed. I love having my family back.

I am very excited, Ronnie, Kix and I are hanging out today. We really don't have anything planned, we are just going to live in the moment.

I am waiting for them to pick me up right now. Kix called me about ten minutes ago and said Ronnie had just picked him up, so they should be here any second.

Fifteen minutes after I talked to Kix, I saw Ronnie's truck pull into my driveway. I gave Narvel a kiss goodbye, and got into Ronnie's truck.

We told Shelby over breakfast that we were ok with him moving back to his house, that's where he is now.

"How are you Red? How's Shelby and Narvel?" Asked Kix as we were driving.

"We are great. Shelby went back to his house today, he was excited to get back to his normal schedule."

"Uh-oh." Said Ronnie and Kix at the same time, sharing a look.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just we know how protecitve you have been of him, and we are sure you didn't let him go without a fight." Ronnie said.

I pouted making them both laugh. I was in the backseat in the middle seat, Ronnie driving, and Kix in the front passenger seat.

"I let him go just fine. It wasn't easy, but I knew I couldn't hold him there against his will."

"Are those your words or Narvel's?" Asked Kix. Ronnie laughed. I hate that these two know me so well.

"Oh shut up you two."

We were stopped at a stop light, waiting for the light to turn green.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

Kix shook his head. "I don't know, Ron won't tell me."

"Because it's a surprise." Ronnie said.

"You know we both hate surprises." Said Kix.

The light turned green, and Ronnie went ahead. Ronnie opened his mouth to say something, but never had the opportunity to. Someone ran the red light and slammed full speed into the passenger side of Ronnie's truck.

The truck flipped over and over four times before finally stopping upside down. I was knocked out for a minute before I came to. I looked around not certain of what happened. There was blood everywhere. I heard people talking outside the car, but they sounded far away.

I didn't feel any pain or anything, I was in shock. I was trapped into the car. Ronnie and Kix were both unconscious. There was blood coming from Ronnie's head, but there was a lot more coming from Kix head.

Someone must have called for paramedics because the last thing I remembered before passing out again was someone calling out for us.

When I woke up again, I was being put into the back of the ambulance, I kept going in and out of consciousness. I heard someone say that "the passenger didn't have a pulse."

I may have been half conscious, but I heard it very vividly. One of my friends who I finally got back into my life, who we were supposed to have a lot of fun today, who I was supposed to be making amends with, doesn't have a pulse.


	48. Chapter 48

I awoke sometime later in the hospital, Narvel and our kids around me.

I wasn't in a lot of pain, more like discomfort.

I looked around, a little disoriented, I didn't remember what happened.

Narvel came over to my side and took my hand. "Hey, look who's awake. How do you feel? Are you in any pain?" I could tell he had been crying.

"No, not really." I tried to sit up, but couldn't. it was then that I remembered what happened, I felt my heart race, and it was showing on the monitor. "Is Ronnie and Kix ok?"

"Shh Reba, relax." Narvel tried to calm me down.

"Narvel, are my friends ok?"

His silence was deafening. He was quite a minute and put his head down.

"Tell me, please." I was starting to cry.

Narvel sighed, looking up to me with tears in his eyes. Our kids were getting upset too.

"Ronnie suffered some bruises, broken ribs, a broken wrist, and a gash on his head that needed stitches, but he is doing good. Kix, though, suffered head trauma, and his heart had stopped. He's in a coma, and they don't think he will wake up. I'm really sorry Reba." he was openly crying at this point.

Narvel wasn't one to cry, I have only seen him cry a few times since I have known him. The two times that stick out was when his dad died, and when we thought Shelby died. I couldn't hold back my sobs anymore.

"No no no, we finally started talking again. We're supposed to be making amends, he can't die. No!"

Narvel held me as I cried into his shoulder. The kids walked out of the room, giving us time alone.


	49. Chapter 49

It has been a rough five days. Ronnie was released after two days, I was released a day after. I had broken ribs, bruised lung, a concussion ,and a fractured sternum.

I wasn't able to see anyone else other then my family until the second day I was there, hospital policy. They were allowing Ronnie and I to heal and just allowed immediate family in to see us. It wasn't until the fourth day that we were allowed to see Kix.

Kix hasn't been doing good, he has very little brain activity and has machines keeping him alive. The doctors say the chances of him waking up again are almost none.

Barbra has been a total mess, and I don't blame her. She hasn't left Kix side once. She hasn't talked much at all, she either is crying, or just completely silent. Their kids visit everyday, and so do we. I pray every night for Kix, pray that he makes it out alive. I don't care if he is a cripple for the rest of his life, I just want my friend to wake up, he has so much more to live for, it isn't his time.

We found out that the person who hit us was a mid fifty year old man, who was drinking. He had lost his license due to DUI's and should have never been driving. He is sitting in jail right now facing serious charges, I wish he will be put away for good.

The whole country music community has come together in prayer for Kix and his family. Singers, song writers, and fans have shown nothing but love and support for us. It means the world to us, and I don't know what we would do without them.

The doctors told Ronnie and I to take it easy, so that's exactly what we have been doing. I'm pretty sure Ron has droven his wife and kids crazy, and I have driven Narvel to insanity, but he still loves me.

I have to admit though, I am going stir crazy. I am so used to a hectic life, always doing something, hardly ever sitting still for long periods of time, but ever since our accident, I have just laid in bed. Don't get me wrong, I love being taken care of hand and foot, but I am getting tired of it.

"But I want to!" I whined at Narvel.

I am laying on my bed, like always, and Narvel is telling me I can't go with him and our kids to an amusement park.

"Honey, I know you are going crazy staying in bed, but you still are healing. I promise you when you are healed, we will take the whole family there together. Ok?"

I pouted crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"I'm sorry." He gave me a kiss, and said goodbye and left to go meet our family.

I sighed. I didn't know what I was going to do.

I decided to call Ronnie.

"Hey red!" he greeted after the third ring.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Never been better." he laughed. I smiled. "How about you?"

"Same. I am going crazy sitting in bed all the time though." I leaned back against my headboard.

"Yeah, same here. I think I have drove Janine crazy."

I laughed. "Oh, I know I have already driven Narvel there. I was just wondering if you wanted to go see Kix together."

"Sure, I haven't talked to Barbra today, I have been thinking about them."

"Same. How about I pick you up in about half an hour?" I asked.

"Sounds great, bye."

"Bye." I hung up and got dressed.

I was there about five minutes early, but Ronnie was ready waiting on his porch for me. Janine thanked me for getting him out of her hair for awhile. I laughed.

It wasn't long before word got along that us three were friends again, but people questioned it, and said it was just a rumor. We haven't confirmed nor denied it to the public, we are just laying low right now, taking it one step at a time.

People who do know wonder how Ronnie and I both get along with Janine and Narvel so well, considering. It's simple, we were friends before all this happened, and yes there is issues we need to work out as a whole, but we are moving on completely and just want to forgive and forget, and that is what we are trying to do.

We walked up to Kix room and knocked, we didn't just want to burst in. Barbra let us in, and gave us a weak, friendly smile.

It was really hard seeing Kix lying in the hospital bed hooked up to so many machines, so man wires, and tubes. I hated it, I always got emotional when I saw him.

We sat down next to Barbra.

"How's he doing?" Ronnie asked.

Barbra just shook her head. "Nothing has changed."

Whenever I came to visit, which was everyday, I always talked to Kix. I wasn't sure if he could hear me, but I didn't want him to feel alone if he could.

There were flowers and cards that surrounded the room. They were from friends and family, It was sweet.

"How are you guys doing?" asked Barbra.

"We are doing good, still sore but good." I said.

"I am glad." she said.

We sat there for about twenty minutes talking small talk about nothing in particular. Ronnie motioned to me that we should probably get going.

We stood up and said our goodbyes.

"If you need anything at all, and I mean anything, let us know." Ronnie said to Barbra as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I will, thank you, both of you." We wished both her and Kix a goodbye and headed home


	50. Chapter 50

It has been a month since the accident.

I have been doing great. I have been performing small shows here and there, still trying to take it easy.

Ronnie has been writing music, and has been doing a lot more then I have. I swear that man will kill himself from overworking himself. He says it helps him clear his mind.

Kix is still in a coma, but has been showing progress, and the doctors are more hopeful then they were to begin with.

Narvel and I spend time with Barbra everyday, we try and keep her company so she don't feel so alone.

Right now, Narvel, Janine, Ronnie, and I are all sitting on Barbra's living room with her talking.

Janine and I are sitting on the couch with Barbra, Narvel is sitting on one chair, and Ronnie on another.

We were talking for about an hour, when the home phone rang.

Barbra went to check who it was.

She looked at us with fear in her eyes. "It's the hospital." she said.

"Answer it." said Narvel.

"Hello?" Asked Barbra as she answered. "Yes, this is she."

"Really? Ok, ok. I'll be right there. Thank you."

She hung up the phone and about jumped up in glee. "Kix is awake!"


	51. Chapter 51

We all raced over to the hospital once Barbra hung up the phone. I was nervous, they wouldn't tell us anything over the phone. The doctors said that they can't know the extent of his brain injury until he woke up. He may not be able to talk, walk, move, or anything.

We got to the hospital in record time. We walked into the ICU and were told to stay there in the waiting room, and the doctor would be with us soon.

Ronnie paced, and Barbra nervously bit on her nails. I said a silent prayer hoping for the best.

We were waiting five minutes when the doctor came.

"Kix sure has been shocking us all. His brain injury has slowed him down, and he has trouble talking, but he can move all his limbs, and can speak, which is a great sign. With therapy, and help he should be able to help improve it. But he won't ever be back to one-hundred percent."

"May we see him?" Asked Barbra.

"Of course, follow me."

Barbra went in alone, and we waited in the waiting room. She was there for forty-five minutes before she came back out. She said Kix wanted to see Ronnie and I.

We walked into Kix room, and he was somewhat sitting up in bed.

"Well hey there partner." Ronnie greeted our friend.

Kix smiled a tad. "Hey." his voice sounded very weak and strained.

"How do you feel?" I asked him as Ronnie and I both sat down.

"OK, I guess. I'm glad to see you two." As he spoke I could tell what the doctor was talking about. He struggled at times to get the words out. "I wanted to tell you two that I heard everything you guys said when you talked to me, I loved it. I am glad we are friends again."

"So are we. We will always be here for you, Kix." Ronnie said as he patted Kix leg.

"Ronnie and I have been talking about going back to Caesar's and performing again. I know the fans were disappointed when we didn't."

"I'll be up there in no time performing with you two." Kix said with a big smile.

"Of course you will. We can't do it without you." Ronnie said.

"I want you two to promise me something. Promise me that no matter whatever happens in our lives from now on, you two will always be friends. Never let anything get in the middle again. I want you two to promise me."

I looked at Ronnie who I could tell was tearing up, as was I. I took Kix hand. "We promise. You will be right there with us, we will be friends for as long as we are alive." Kix didn't respond, just smiled at us.

We talked briefly for about ten more minutes before we left. Ronnie and I didn't go to the waiting room right away though, we stepped into a private room, and we just cried.

I don't know why, but we both knew, and Kix knew, that this was it. That would be the last time we would see Kix alive.

Unfortunately we were right. That night Barbra called me and said Kix had a stroke, and passed shortly after.


	52. Chapter 52

**I ACTUALLY CRIED WRITING THIS CHAPTER.**

It has been four days since Kix passed away, and it has been so hard.

Today is his visitation/funeral. I was up all night writing a speech to say. I didn't want this day to happen, I didn't want to say goodbye, I wasn't ready.

Narvel and I drove with Janine and Ronnie to the funeral home, we had all helped Barbra with everything.

Ronnie has mainly kept to himself, he has taken this really hard. They worked together for over twenty years, and were more then just friends, they were brothers.

A lot of people were there. I stayed with Barbra and their kids the whole time, they were really having a hard time. Ronnie stayed mainly in the back of the place, just observing. He isn't one to show emotions in front of people.

Tomorrow, we are going to the ACM'S to. Ronnie and Kix were supposed to receive their milestone award, but Ronnie told me he don't think he can accept it without Kix by his side.

Barbra had asked me to accept the award in place of Kix, knowing he wouldn't want anyone else up there with Ronnie. She also thought maybe that would convince Ronnie to go up there.

It was Ronnie's turn to go up there and say a few words.

"I performed on the road with Kix for over twenty years. It all started when we were with this record company guy, we had never met each other before, and the guy suggested we perform together. We both thought he was crazy, we don't know each other. But he said give it a try, and we did and the rest is history. We had our problems, we didn't always get along, but how he put up with me that long, I will never know. He asked me, a few months ago, if I regret coming together and becoming Brook's and Dunn. Did I regret not just staying as a solo performer, and instead becoming a duet. I told him no, and I don't. I never have. Only thing I regret, is not having more time together. We weren't just partners, we weren't just friends, we were brothers. I will miss you for the rest of my life, I love you Kix."

Ronnie cried the whole time, I was crying, as was everyone else.

It was my turn. I wasn't ready, but then again, I would never have been ready.

As I stood up there and looked at all our friends and family in front of me, it was hard keeping the tears back.

"I have known Kix for over twenty years. The one thing that always came to me when I thought about him was how he was always there for me. No matter what has happened to me, he was always the one I could turn to, and I always did. My favorite memory was our trip to Paris, it always made him laugh so hard whenever it was brought up. I have had to fight the urge to call Kix like I always have, and just talk to him, because whenever I was hurting in my life, he was the shoulder I cried on. And it kills me that he isn't here, that I can't cry on his shoulder. I hate that he is gone, but that's just me being selfish. He was in pain, and he is at peace now. When we were at our family cookout, he asked me for forgiveness, and I regret not forgiving him then. I robbed myself of that time I could have had with him. I love that we were able to become friends again, and we also got to say our goodbye to him, and tell him how much we loved him. He made Ronnie and I make a promise to him, and I will keep that promise til' the day I die. I miss you Kix, I really wish you were still here, but I know you will be waiting for me on the other side when it's my time, and you will greet me with open arms. I love you."

I went and sat down and just cried, it was a lot harder then I thought, it was even harder watching them put his casket into the ground.

I prayed to God to help us be strong enough to move on with our lives. Give us the strength to keep going.

I was able to convince Ronnie to accept the award, saying I would be right there with him.

We are waiting backstage to step on the stage. I am holding Ronnie's arm as we are trying to keep it together.

They announced us, and we walked on. Barbra, her kids, grandkids, Narvel, Janine, and Shelby were all here.

"Thank you everyone." Ronnie said. "I never thought in the twenty years that I have been a part of Brook's and Dunn that I would ever be up here accepting an award without my partner by my side." Ronnie and I started to cry. "I almost couldn't do it, but with the help of his family, I was convinced that Kix would never want that, and there right. He would want me up here accepting this award, and I am very grateful to have our best friend up here with me, Reba. Thank you everyone for you twenty years of support and love. Kix will never be forgotten and will always be loved. He wasn't just my friend, he was my brother and I will always love him. Thank you everyone." Ronnie stepped aside so I could say something.

"I was very grateful when Kix family had asked me to come and accept this award on his behalf. It isn't easy to do, because no one can ever take his place. He's my best friend and I am grateful to have had made amends with him before he passed. I wish we were able to perform for everyone one last time. I love all of you, thank you."

Ronnie and I spent the rest of the night together, just talking about old times sharing laughs.

"I just can't believe he's really gone." Ronnie said.

"I can't either." My voice cracked. "We will see him again someday though."

"You're right, he will be waiting for us. I am glad we made amends though, I don't think I would have been able to forgive myself if we hadn't before this happened. But I also believe at the same time, if we hadn't made amends, maybe he would still be alive." Ronnie said and started to cry in his hands.

I came over and wrapped my arms around him in a hug as I cried myself. "Don't think like that Ronnie. Things happen for a reason, God wanted him to come home. I know it's hard, but we were able to be there for him, we were his friends, we got to say goodbye."

Ronnie nodded and looked up to me. "You're right, it's just so hard." he wiped the tears off his face. He took my hand after I sat down. "We will keep his promise, til' the day we die."

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Forever and ever."


	53. Chapter 53

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I think this is a good place to end this story. I loved writing it, and I loved reading the comments, they made my whole day.

I am thinking about writing a sequel, but changing it up. I thought about starting off where Kix woke up from the coma, but he didn't die. Writing about what happens to everyone if Kix lived.

Would you guys like to read it, or should I just leave this story be? Please let me know your opinions.

Thank you again everyone.


	54. Chapter 54

I am writing the first chapter for the sequel to this story. I started from where they left to go to the hospital when they got the call that Kix awoke.

I was debating on which way to take this story that was why I wanted to do a second part.

Please go check it out, thank you.


	55. Chapter 55

p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I have posted the first chapter in the new story, "A Destruction Of A Friendship: The Sequal" so go check it out. /p 


End file.
